


Entangled in our Pride

by Sweet_Satura



Category: Naruto
Genre: -ish?, Canon Compliant, Dom/sub Undertones, Epicurean Madara, F/M, Founding of Konoha, Hair-pulling, Inappropriate Use of Sharingan, Japanese Rope Bondage, One Night Stand, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rope Bondage, Slice of Life, Smut, Spanking, Suspension, Teasing, Warring States Period (Naruto), Whipping, no happy ending, rope play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Satura/pseuds/Sweet_Satura
Summary: Aino thought she was doomed when Madara Uchiha in person barged into her clan's humble shop with her daring creation in hand. Ultimately, she may have earned a new customer and recognition among her peers, she also got caught in a game where Madara would pull the strings and make use his twisted, sensual craft to turn her into his own sinful creation.
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Original Character(s), Uchiha Madara/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	1. Scandal at Shiraishi's

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there were a lot of firsts for me in this fanfic: Subjects, characters, plot, even the habit of writing everyday. After several months of experiments, I can say I'm happy with the final result. It's been quite the ride! I'll surely try to write more Naruto fanfic in the future. Hope you enjoy!

Up and down. Up and down. One could say this perpetual movement was the beating heart of this workshop. It was always there, the slow sustained pace of the weaving looms interlacing a hundred threads, and the pedals of the sewing machines. Every day it would fuel imagination and all kinds of transformations, like it had done since the beginning. Without it, the craft and pride of the entire clan wouldn’t be able to come to life.

Many other workshops and trades had also settled in the village as clans from the entire land of fire moved in. A new era was born. The most prestigious and powerful families were coming together at last after decades of fighting, and after a year or so of existence, Konoha was thriving. In between the waves of expansion, life was peaceful and business was going well. 

Up and down, stitch by stitch, Aino’s needle made pink plum blossoms materialize onto the silk. The pattern was simple and delicate, with its soft colors blending in nicely with the peach hues of the fabric. To achieve beauty and harmony in her creation was crucial to the seamstress, however such honorable goal required long hours of focusing and staring at the same design, the same colors, the same damn stitches for days. The progression was satisfying to see, but the patience to make it happen would eventually run dry, paving the way for much less honorable sentiments. 

Aino heaved a bored sigh, her hand mechanically embroidering another petal. Work was work. One had to be worthy of their client's trust and honor the clan. This yukata-to-be on her lap would probably take a few more days, a week maximum of work before she can finally move on to the next order and get her sweet excitement back.

Her eyes left her work in progress to discreetly spy on her fellow clansmen’s activities. In the far corner of the room, her cousin was busy drafting a pattern for combat clothing from custom measurements and demands. Even if life in Konoha was peaceful, the situation at the northern borders was still unstable, and orders for this type of gear were often coming from shinobis ready to depart. Closer to her, beside her desk, Aino’s uncle was assembling a kimono at one the sewing machines. The old man was impassive, as always deeply focused on his task, not slowing down one bit after hours of work. In a swift move he turned the kimono over to start on a new seam, revealing its beautiful needlework in the process. A silent whistle escaped Aino’s lips as she laid eyes on the fine stitching and glass beads and pearl ornaments. The high demand for her uncle’s creations was definitely justified. This was near perfection from a master in the craft.

A sharp pain stopped her train of thought and with a hiss she let go of silk panel. Being pricked by your own needle was no big deal, but ruining such fine fabric with blood definitely was. Annoyed, she wiped her finger clean with a tissue and inspected the silk with care, only to sigh in relief when no stain showed up. Beside her, the only witness of this scene broke into a tender laugh.

“That’s often what happens when you’re distracted.” The old man said through his toothy grin.

Aino gave her finger one last check before she turned to face him, arms crossed and a smirk on her face. In response, he leaned in with his elbows resting on the desk, hands clasping together. “Aino, stop. You've been at it for hours. The next mistake might not be as forgiving.”

“I know, uncle Haru." She admitted, rubbing her temples. "It’s just that if I start slacking now I’ll lose the last bits of motivation I have for today.”

“Aah… I see.” He nodded before taking his focus back to the sewing machine.

Her eyes found their way to the kimono once again, taunting her further with its perfection as it passed again under the needle. “I wish I had your patience.”

“Oh I’m not more patient. Good ol’ me gets fed up too, you know. But in the end we find a way and manage, don’t we?" The machine came to a full halt as Haru stood up. "Just set it all aside and let's take a break. A nice cup of tea will do you good, trust me.”

Aino answered with a grin.

* * *

In the small kitchen adjacent to her working place, Aino poured the freshly brewed green tea into cups and served a plate of snacks, which the old man eyed immediately. The first sip she took brought warmth to her body and peace to her mind, muting the nagging thoughts she had earlier. Haru was right, as always. Unwinding was definitely today’s good decision. Surrounded by the smell of the sweet beverage, the seamstress forgot about her tasks for a while, captivated by her uncle’s rants. He would speak of the ancestors, legends surrounding the powerful clans and how he wished he possessed a dojutsu “to look dashing” as he would say. Quite refreshing topics compared to what she would hear all day.

Haru’s words died down as something caught his attention and naturally Aino’s gaze followed in the same direction. This loud thud seemed to be coming from the street, probably a pile of newly dyed and rinsed fabrics being dunked on the wooden floor from the riverside. They both shrugged it off and when back to sipping their tea, only to be interrupted again, this time by a great amount of shouting and in the seconds that followed, the sound of heavy footsteps coming their way. Aino rolled her eyes and poured herself more tea. Whatever was happening outside, it wasn't any of her business.

She almost dropped her cup when the door slammed open and a fellow clansman yelled her name. Haru on his side choked on his mouthful of food, as surprised by the intrusion as his niece. Aino glared at the youngling. "No need to yell! What do you want?"

“You need to come to the front shop right away!” He articulated in between two shaky breaths.

“What?! Why?”

He grabbed her arm and started pulling her in his direction. “Just come! Please!” 

Her young cousin was terrorized, trembling like he had seen a ghost, his grip still tight around her arm. It crossed her mind like a lightning bolt: Aino feared the worst had happened. It took a firm push from Haru for them to snap out of their panic and run towards the source of the heckling. The seamstress braced herself, a bright glow of chakra spreading on her fingers. If this was a robbery, she would defend her family no matter what. But why would her clan get attacked? They weren’t important, held no fortune and their special abilities weren’t sought for. Her fists clenched. There’d be time to think about these things later.

When the small group arrived at the door leading to the front shop, the shouting and banging had gone silent. Without a sound, Haru reached for a kunai in his apron and held it ready to strike. Behind him, Aino peeked into the room through the crack of the door. Scanning what she could of the room her eyes found a familiar silhouette, with a crest ornamented back behind a curtain of silver hair, kneeling as if in a prayer. Adrenaline and anger filled her veins at this sight. Who dared to force her own mother down to her knees?

Taking a deep breath in for good measure, Haru and Aino pushed the door open. They stared in confusion, as the scene unfolding before them was not what they expected to find. The habitual displays and items stood there where their minds had imagined ransack, and there was not a single trace of fighting. The shop was, however, unusually crowded. Several clansmen were present and noticing the seamstress they moved aside, not muttering a single word. She was dumbfounded by such behavior. This wasn’t an attack, alright. She and Haru got worked up. Could it be a mob of very displeased customers then? It was quite a rare occurrence in town, and something never seen in their shop. It could explain the presence of half of the clan in here. There’s a first time for everything after all.

The kunai fell on the floor behind her upon the small crowd finally revealing the visitors, and as Aino laid eyes on him, two bright red pupils locked with them.

* * *

And then, he was everywhere. All around her, in each corner of her mind, was Madara Uchiha. Overwhelming, observing her from every angle, like a beast circling her waiting to pounce on its prey. Chakra still flowing into her fingers she tried to retaliate, but instead her arms spread on each side of her body, pinned into place. Aino grunted, pulling on her unresponsive limbs.

Her struggle came to an end when she felt him press into her. Chills spread over her skin, sinking deeper as his breath tickled her nape. Hers refused to leave her throat. Her entire being was so awfully exposed, an open book for hungry eyes to read, for angry hands to tear apart. 

Cursing, Aino jerked her shoulders forward repeatedly, but to no avail. Her limbs still refused to follow. Now he was surrounding her, his form a mass of raging black flames about to consume her. With her body still not obeying, she could only close her eyes when a chakra far greater than her own engulfed it completely.

* * *

When Aino opened them again, snapping out of her trance, he was still staring at her. Only his dojutsu wasn’t active anymore. A silent gasp escaped her mouth. How much time had passed? A second? A minute? Only those around her could tell. So this was the power of the Sharingan. It was a mere glance. A single glance had put her in such position. What a phenomenal power in the hands of a man who seemingly knew no manners whatsoever. Who the hell puts somebody under a genjutsu on a whim like that?

 _Come on Aino, get a hold of yourself._ Now was not the time to freak out, especially in front of the damn leader of the Uchiha and her clan. He may be all bold and magnificent and all, but if he wants to handle the situation this way with her and her kin, then why not play in the game?

Her lips closed into a sly smirk. Bold it is then. Those black irises never leaving her sight, she walked to meet him. With each step the metallic jingling of her hair pins broke the heavy silence of the room, resounding in her ears as Madara Uchiha and his intense aura seemed to grow bigger in front of her. She posted herself right in front of him, tilting her head and crossing her arms instead of the traditional kneeling. He didn’t bother with the etiquette either after all. While his two clansmen looked rather offended, the lord’s mouth curled slightly.

“Shiraishi Aino.” He spoke in a deep raspy voice, each syllable rolling on his tongue.

Her eyebrow rose at the teasing undertone. “That I am, Lord Uchiha.”

“Aino! This is most improper-”

“Enough, matriarch!” All people backed off as he barked at her.

The venerable Otome opened her mouth to protest some more, but quickly decided against it. Instead, she just glared at the seamstress. Aino smirked once more, reveling in this new silent moment. To have her aunt shut up for once was too rare of an occasion. 

Madara gestured and one of his men brought a package to the wooden counter. The size and colors of this box left no doubt. It came from their shop. The man untied the ribbon and removed the lid, revealing a neatly folded piece of thin linen clothing with a bright blue collar. Her heart skipped a beat when the overly familiar garment got unfolded and presented in front of the crowd. 

“A clanswoman of mine was wearing this. Is it your creation?” Madara asked, pointing at it.

The pieces of the puzzle started assembling together in her head, until it all made sense. While keeping her composure in front of everyone, she was face palming herself on the inside.

“Yes it is.” She admitted, her chest heaving deeply. 

“How is this possible? Aino, you know women aren’t supposed to fight.”

Of course they weren’t. For the sake of the village as everyone would say. Admittedly just like their male counterparts, women were able to manipulate and use chakra after training at the brand new academy, and receive the title of kunoichi. But they were never put outside medical and teaching roles, far from any offensive place and from the risk to get killed. Besides, even though her clan could technically wield chakra through a hereditary path, they were not shinobis. 

Aino never really gave this statement a deeper thought, until this young lady came to the shop. That day the village was celebrating the long awaited Hanami festival and everybody had gone out of town, leaving Aino alone in the front shop. The girl’s request for chakra reinforced gear was odd, but her impressive resolution and will to persevere in the shinobi ways encouraged the seamstress all the more to go against the moral tide. 

Her jet black hair should have been a giveaway.

“Lord Uchiha, please be lenient.” Her mother added, bowing once again.

“Lord Uchiha, the young mistress ordered this attire from me and I made it following her requirements. I never meant to offend but if I did, I alone should take the blame. No one else was involved in this.”

She gulped as she watched Madara taking a step towards her, his unblinking eyes meeting hers once again. Silence had fallen around the pair, waiting to be broken by a dreaded outcome. Standing her ground Aino clenched her hands into fists, gathering chakra with infinite discretion. If he was going to snap, better be prepared for it.

“What blame?” He asked with a grin.

This grin turned into an amused laugh, his face finally showing some kind of emotion while she stood there dumbfounded. This man was truly unpredictable. A few seconds ago she could have sworn he’d use her as an example for her clan to learn not to mess with the Uchiha ever again. As a flow of whispers reached her ears it became clear that the rest of her family was also confused. Ah well, at least it allowed the tension from earlier to subside, in the room as well as in her own body.

“You fulfilled this unusual request and provided my kin with quality work and that’s all to your credit. I’m not here to punish you, but to ask you to do the same for me.”

As the words spilled out of his mouth the people went silent again. Aino’s eyes widened, stunned by what she had just heard. The head of the Uchiha came to the shop and caused a ruckus before ordering from her. Even in her weirdest dreams this scenario wouldn’t unfold. He took a step aside and placed both his hands on the counter, ready to place his request like any other client. And to think this man had displayed such power and dominance not so long ago.

“Well…?” he said, smirking.

She shook her head, the shadow of a smile appearing again on her face. As stunned as she was, she had a customer to take care of. Turning to face her fellows, she nodded with confidence, assuring them that everything would be fine from now on. A few of them went back to their business, but one could still tell they had one ear out there to keep updated on the situation.

Aino reached for the register from the counter and opened it with a loud bang. As she did so she could feel his gaze following her every movement. The thought made her skin tingle.

With the ink and quill ready she leaned in, ready for a new entry. “What can I do for you, Lord Uchiha?” 

He proceeded with his order, insisting on a few key features. First, it had to be chakra bound like the piece he had brought, tightly weaved in with strong fibers to deflect direct hits. Second, it had to cover his entire body with the exception of his head, hands and feet, and remain loose enough to allow easy movement. She asked for any preferences, but on these he wasn’t that demanding. They agreed on the quality of materials, the cut and the color. Aino silently evaluated his order as he spoke, picturing the finished product in her head. After a few minutes the order for a black two-piece combat suit for Madara Uchiha was placed, with all details carefully written down on paper. 

While she put the register back in place his hand plunged into an inner pocket and retrieved a piece of wrinkled paper. “Here are my measurements according to our clan’s tailor. You’re to start immediately, and I want no one else but you working on this. Am I being clear?”

He made sure to raise his voice for the last words to make sure everybody heard and wouldn’t try to go against his wishes. Aino reached for the paper and grabbed it, her fingers brushing against his ever so slightly. “Crystal clear, my Lord.” She said, putting the paper away in the little pouch hanging from her belt.

His two henchmen had already exited the shop and were waiting for their leader at the entrance. The latter took a step backwards in this direction, his expression now serene. A huge difference with the belligerent and annoyed one he had a moment earlier. She had to admit it, smiling looked good on him.

“Come to the Uchiha compound as soon as you’re done. I’ll be waiting for you.” On these words, the great Madara Uchiha turned around and disappeared behind the closing door. A hand on her chest, breathing in deeply, Aino tried to process what had just taken place in her clan’s humble shop and the immense responsibility that had been placed on her shoulders. True, she yearned for a new project, but she didn’t expect something like that to befall her.

A firm pat on her back shook her out of her thoughts. Her close family had gathered behind her and a myriad of praises and congratulations fell upon her. Aino remained speechless at the amount of unusual attention directed at her, and just plastered a polite smile on her face. To think it took such an event for all these faces to not just see her but acknowledge her as well. At least the earlier fear was gone, replaced by joy and a need to celebrate the fact that one prominent figure of the village just visited. It was a great honor and opportunity for the Shiraishi clan, there was no denying. She heaved a long sigh. After what trickeries Madara had put on her and all the pointless intimidation, him being gone at last was surely relieving. 

His name resounding in her head gave her chills and the thought of working for him and seeing him again thrilled her like rarely before. She got his trust as a customer, which was in itself a great privilege, but those fatal eyes not leaving her once during their whole interaction felt somehow much more exhilarating.

* * *

Sat by the loom at the late hours of morning Aino shifted the layers of thread, carefully weaving in the thin chakra strings. Another press of the pedal and those merged in with the rest of the canvas, creating their signature chakra bound fabric. A few weeks had passed since the commotion and the shop was boiling from the inside. Word had gotten out in the village that Madara Uchiha in person went there and as a result the number of customers had gotten up drastically. So many people were mobilized that the shop had to remain closed to prevent further orders from being placed.

As per directions given, Aino had been working for her prestigious client alone after honoring her previous agreements. It was still pretty far from the end but the progress was going steady enough to get a glimpse of the final look. The fabric produced was rather thin and soft, with this sheen typical to the products of their craft. The seamstress made sure to gather it nicely on the roll at her lap, often checking it for quality. Especially with such a customer, mistakes were not allowed.

One chakra string after the other, Aino couldn’t bring herself fully to work without thinking about the Uchiha. No other client had left that kind of impression on her before. Of course, he was no ordinary customer so this was to be expected. But where other clan members didn’t seem to remember the encounter and instead drowned in the newfound euphoria, Aino remembered every bit of it. Every moment of their meeting would flash in her mind, stirring all the emotions she had felt there. There was anger and frustration from feeling so helpless in his hands, and the fear she tried hard to dissimulate, though he might have felt it anyway with how close he was. His weight on her back, how he stood there hidden from her eyes, how his breath brushed against her skin. So close. The shiver that ran along her shoulder made her bite her lip.

Who knew genjutsu could be that…?

In the midst of her reverie she noticed that the loom wasn’t making any sound anymore. Looking down she found her hands still on the frame with layers waiting to be shifted. She grumbled in annoyance, cursing herself for losing such precious time. She should know better to focus on the seriousness of her situation rather than come up with fantasies from the strange encounter she had with him that she alone called a game.

Resolved to continue with the competence required, she went on to pull another chakra string from her fingertips, and as it stretched she felt a familiar dizziness. The string breaking and vanishing confirmed that it was indeed time for her to stop to replenish her chakra. Too bad for her momentum, but without chakra she couldn’t do anything. Taking advantage of her symptoms still being mild she checked her work one last time and then locked the shifting mechanisms. With slow steps she left the room and headed for the compound, which was just a minute away behind the shop.

Watching her every step she made her way through the inner court of the residence. The last traces of summer were starting to fade with leaves turning into this beautiful yellow color. Still the sun shone hot and bright today, making her uncomfortable in her dark yukata. She crossed the rocky path near the carp pond, watching them happily bounce as she approached. Unfortunately for them she was empty handed. After a short walk in the shadowy corridors, she reached her room sighing in contempt at the sight of her bed. Sleep was the most effective and quick way to replenish chakra, so it wasn’t exceptional for her and fellow clansmen to nap during daytime.

She went to put her hair jewelry away and noticed that today’s mail had been delivered. A grin peaking at the perspective of good news, she picked up the envelopes and inspected them one by one. Most of them were payment and greetings cards following previous orders she realized. A dreamy expression drew on her face as she thought about what she could do with that money. How about a tasty meal at the restaurant? Or perhaps she could go to the onsen, or the theater. With this amount, the possibilities were many. However her smile faded into a cringe when she reached the last envelope. It had the red ribbon she dreaded so much. She got rid of it and ripped the envelope open in a sigh of exasperation, knowing already what kind of content she would stumble on. 

Before her eyes was another mass of pretty words, carefully chosen and written with a fine calligraphy brush no less. It was this man from the Shimura clan. She remembered him quite well. He had come to the shop a few months earlier to get a yukata for his younger sister. He certainly was charming and good looking, also from a clan on the rise, but his constant and useless blabber and the way he addressed her in public she found detestable. He only saw her three times at best and now he was asking for her hand in marriage. This had to be the joke of the day. Like with the other red marked letters she ripped it in two and threw it in the trash bin without looking. In no way, shape or form did she need the protection or the guidance of a husband, despite what her parents tried to plant in her head.

Vertigo took a hold of her again as her exasperation hit its high. Even when she yearned for a moment of rest and solitude this kind of things would find their way to her. She lay on the bed and curled up against her cover, gripping her pillow. _Forget it, Aino._ For now other things were more urgent, like working on that special order and gaining some strength back.


	2. A Special Delivery

A rust colored afternoon adorned the village as Aino dressed a mannequin with her latest project finally taking its true shape. Her black dyed hands clutched her hips as she laid a critical eye on her finished piece. Everything seemed alright at first, but she quickly noticed a few hiccups here and there. Minor details that could make the whole thing perfect when fixed. She turned around and opened the drawer containing a small spool of thread she had dyed at the same time as the suit, just in case. Unwinding the spool she made sure to twist in a piece of chakra string, and then cut a length of it to thread the needle with. If the fabric itself was reinforced, the seams better be as well. Her skilled hands began to work the pleats to their rightful place and correct any mistake that the machine would have caused. 

It had been a long couple of weeks, in which every second put her to the test. She had been taught how to create something from the bare minimum up to its completion, but she had never thought that doing it all alone would be so demanding. To have no one interfering had its peeks, yet to not be able to share tasks outnumbered them all. Managing her own pet peeves, time and deadlines were already something, now she also had to deal with the pressure to succeed like never before and with her image outside of the shop as well. How many times did she have to rip seams apart or cut another portion of fabric to fix all these inattention mistakes, or had to let everything on standby just before a burnout? Hours upon hours of dedication to this project brought both praise and great isolation from the few people she considered close. She sighed. With this finally out of the way she hoped things would get better.

After a while, the suit was truly finished. But before it left the shop, it needed one last test to earn its seal of approval and it wasn’t a moment she looked forward to. One person had the power to judge if something was worthy enough to leave the Shiraishi shop, and Aino in all her disgust still had to follow the rules.

Swallowing back her pride, she left the mannequin behind and walked to the back of the shop where Otome’s office was located. As head of the clan she would be the one to endorse all commercial aspects of the trade and could be found most of the time there sorting things out and organizing everybody’s scheduled projects.

Aino knocked on the door and let herself in, then as per custom put one knee down in order to salute her aunt. Otome glanced at her from her desk. They hadn’t seen each other since she got yelled at by Madara, and Aino could see that Otome just got reminded of this ordeal just by seeing her. “What do you want?” She asked with barely credible indifference. 

“The order for Lord Uchiha is done. Your approval is needed.”

At the mention of his name, Otome’s face lightened up, as if she just remembered he had placed an order. She let go of her pencil and stood up, visibly agitated. “What are you waiting for? Lead the way!”

A moment later the two women were back in the room, with Otome studying every inch of the suit and Aino waiting silently for comments. They probably wouldn’t come out nice, but even bile to her ears would still allow her to perfect her techniques later. The old woman may not be the nicest person around, but she was by far one of the most skilled and knowledgeable people in this clan. 

Aino watched as blue swirls spread on Otome’s forearm and hand, pulsating with chakra. To make sure that this chakra bound piece was up to the clan’s standards, it had to be tested by someone wielding chakra to a higher level, and this was the privilege of the clan’s leader and heirs. Her palm went to touch the fabric and the entire suit started glowing blue, making it easy to spot any weak chain in the weave. Fortunately, not an inch was weaker. Then the swirls retracted inside her hand and a blast of chakra abruptly came out of her palm, hitting the suit yet not destroying the mannequin underneath. Aino clutched her hands in delight, feeling relieved. The suit had absorbed the blast. It had passed the test.

“It turned out better than I thought.” Otome said, withdrawing her hand. “Package it well. We’ll be leaving first thing in the morning.”

She went back to her office, leaving behind a smug Aino. An approval from the head of the clan was worth praise, and to see her aunt being forced to recognize she did a good job felt nice.

She went on to remove her creation from the mannequin, but stop when she grabbed it. Tomorrow, it would go to its owner and would be worn and serve its purpose, like any other thing she made. But this one was different. This one would bring her respect from the rest of her peers, enough for them to recognize her as a valuable member of this clan. She straightened up, feeling proud. It will be something to be known in her own family for her achievements rather than her life choices for once. 

She took the suit and holding it close she went to the stock room to grab the needed materials for a package, then she took everything to the front shop where ready to dispatch orders would be stored. There on the counter she prepared the package, layering the wrapping paper and the suit so that it would cover it nicely. This being done she closed the box and tightened it secure with a ribbon. Now to the more solemn part: She lit the large candle next to her and placed on top of the flame a spoonful of golden wax. Once melted, she poured it on the knot of the ribbon, hiding it from sight. While it was still viscous she stamped it with the clan’s crest, sealing it and making the package ready to meet its recipient.

Aino stored the box safely, satisfied at her job well done. The afternoon was still at its early hours, a perfect moment to finally let go of this project and enjoy the nice things in life, starting with a nice meal in town.

* * *

If there was one day where waking up late was not an option at all, it was this one. Yet this very morning Aino made that mistake. Trying to put on her yukata as fast as she could she mumbled to herself how she should know better. This wasn’t her first delivery after all, and this one she couldn’t allow to go wrong. Under the pressuring shouting of her aunt from behind the door she combed her hair and hastily tied it up with a few hair pins. It wasn’t flawless as she had hoped, but it would have to do.

She opened the door to meet an annoyed Otome holding the precious package. “Late and barely presentable. Hurry up for all gods’ sake! Lord Uchiha cannot wait any longer!”

 _At least I didn’t overdo it, old hag._ Aino swallowed her words and nodded before following the matriarch in a hasty walk.

Aino shivered as the chilly morning breeze found its way up her sleeves. They were supposed to be late, yet pressing the walk didn’t seem to be an option for her aunt. Every step after the other she would slow down and even stop to greet people, being visibly thrilled by the clan’s newfound prestige. Aino could only salute and erase herself before Otome’s exaggerated behavior and appearance. It was one thing to be proud of your clan’s achievements and rise in status, it was another one to be overly confident and so richly attired it would throw shade at the local Tayu. 

The Uchiha estate was a solid twenty minutes away from their place, located in the outskirts of the village. Once on the main road they passed the Hyuga compound, a landmark Aino never went beyond before, and crossed the river to reach the southern districts of Konoha. The atmosphere was different from the shopping district, less crowded yet busy nonetheless. The metallic banging from the weaponry forge would set the pace, while in the middle of detonations and puffs of dirt and dust, young genins from the academy were training on the empty grounds beyond. Aino smiled with kindness at how hardworking the youth of today was.

The rectangular shape of the Uchiha estate appeared in the distance, its white and blue ramparts clashing with the dark wooden architecture surrounding it. With every step bringing her closer, Aino’s train of thought would race. It had been roughly two months since she saw him, and she wondered if he would pull another reckless act of his. There was a big chance considering that Otome was with her, as he seemed to have a really short temper with her. Couldn’t really blame him on that one, who wouldn’t with this woman?

They got welcomed at the outside gate and upon entering the estate Aino immediately noticed how empty and monotone it was. Nothing like their own compound which even though was much smaller, was still more decorated than that. As they followed the young Uchiha to the center place, this first impression of hers continued. All around them was naked stone and hard wood, a few patches of wild grass and the emblem of the clan as the only touch of color. It was all so stern and rough, she wouldn’t be surprised the estate also served as a private training ground.

The procession came to a halt when they reached the leader’s meeting hall. To Aino’s disappointment this place was as monotone as the rest, despite its size and the tentative at decorating it with sculptures and plants. The crest fan stood proudly on top of the entrance, surrounded by the tomoe that made the Sharingan’s pattern, and under it two men were guarding the door. Upon closer look, they weren’t the ones who had accompanied their master earlier this season. The tallest of the duo stepped towards them and waved the younger Uchiha away, a hand strategically placed over the hilt of his katana.

“Who are you?” He asked, visibly annoyed by the impromptu visit.

“I am Shiraishi Otome, and this is my niece, Shiraishi Aino. We came to deliver Lord Uchiha’s order in person as per his request.” She declared, bowing slightly.

The two men murmured to each other before the other one went inside. Next to her, Otome readjusted her many hairpins, giggling and jittery. Aino backed off slightly, refusing to be associated to what she considered a pathetic spectacle. Her hands clenched around the box even tighter. Otome had to be there as matriarch of the clan, as a sign of respect, and there was nothing she could really do about that but secretly hope she'd get at least a few praises for herself.

The Uchiha man emerged from inside the residence, and posted himself in front of the door. “He only wishes to see lady Aino. She is to bring this thing in alone.” He said, a hint of annoyance tainting his tone.

Otome scoffed. “What is this nonsense? I am the leader of the Shiraishi clan, it is my duty. How else am I supposed to pay my respects?” She protested, not even trying to hide the offense.

The guard raised his palm. “He has made himself clear, madam. The patio has been arranged for you to wait comfortably. I suggest you follow me there and not anger him.”

“But this is-”

“Leave it to me, aunt Otome.” Aino replied as sweetly as she could muster. “I’ll be fine, and I promise not to disappoint you.” The old woman frowned at her, struggling to keep up appearances. After another nod from the guard, she reluctantly followed him away to the patio. The remaining man waved at Aino, stepping aside to allow her access the door. As she passed the threshold, the bright light of morning dimmed suddenly before being suppressed completely by the door closing behind her.

The vestibule leading to the main room was skimpy and oppressing, yet dancing to the flicker of the candles was the shine of silver. Her steps leading the way she allowed her eyes to follow the intricate patterns on the walls, sometimes representing scenes of the clan’s history, sometimes presenting the crest in majesty. In the end it seemed the Uchiha had a thing for art, it was just well hidden.

She reached the paper door and a familiar feeling contorted her gut. Behind the thin separation this aura of power was boiling. 

_He’s there._

She removed her sandals and left them on the side, then raised her hand to the wooden frame of the door. Now was not the time to back off. She slid it open slowly, as if a salve of this fantastic power would hit her and then stepped in. The room was bathing in the subdued rays of sunlight, spacious and airy, not as richly decorated as the vestibule but with a certain charm nonetheless. She recognized the mane of black hair facing her from behind the table, and her heart pounded hard in her chest. To be alone with this man felt surreal, as if he had put her into another illusion. There was no fear, but a deep sense of the unknown, both thrilling and too much to handle at the same time. There was something about this man that just wouldn’t leave her alone. 

Speaking of being left alone, she grinned to herself. Now was her time to shine, and she ought to start it the right way. She silently walked towards him and kneeled gracefully, placing the packaged order in front of her before curling her back into a respectful bow. It was barely the basic protocol, just with a hint of theatrics. She promised not to disappoint after all.

“So you do know how to properly greet a superior." He spoke turning towards her, the corner of his lips curling slightly. 

Aino rose slowly, careful when meeting those eyes. A little sarcasm she could handle, especially since he could do much worse to her for having disrespected him in front of a crowd when they first met. “One has got to remember their place sometimes.” She replied, reciprocating the smile.

“Wise words.” She furrowed her brows at the tone he chose there. “Now… come sit with me. I’ve been waiting for you.”

He outstretched a hand in the direction of a cushion, and she opted to obey immediately. As she drew closer to the spot set for her, she couldn’t help but notice how tired the Uchiha looked. Dark circles were looming under his eyes and his face was paler, more than what the effects of autumn's growing lack of light would usually have. Still, he had kept that fierce, piercing look in his eyes and this imposing allure that had struck her in the past. She sat down while he poured himself a cup of tea and allowed her gaze to linger on his soft, almost graceful movements. 

“Is that it?” He asked pointing at the box beside her.

She nodded and presented him with his order. He wasted no time and went to rip the wax seal and ribbon apart to get rid of the lid, a hurry which was to the seamstress both a pride and an irritation. After removing the wrapping paper the same way, the Uchiha paused at the sight of his newest possession. 

“Did you follow my instructions?” His eyes never left the contents of the box as he spoke dryly.

“Strictly, as you can see.” She let the sleeves of her yukata fall to her elbows, revealing the uneven grey colors the dye had left on her skin. “From the raw materials to the finished piece, no one else but me worked on it.”

Madara exhaled, and it seemed the whole room got lighter with him. “Good.” He replied calmly.

He grabbed the suit and let it unfold by itself before laying it flat on the tatami. Aino watched him in silence proceed to his meticulous inspection, watched those fingers stroke the fabric and then tug on it, how he appreciated its thickness and texture and traced the seams with his thumb. His hands were those of a warrior, dry and calloused, yet in their inspection they were gentle and soft. Her mind started wandering in places where these hands would show their skills on skin. In too deep in her curiosity, her eyes trailed from his hand to his arm, following the loose creases of his tunic to the loosened collar at the front. Peeking shyly there was a small patch of pale skin from his bare chest, curving lovingly on toned muscles. She followed up to the contours of his shoulders and neck down to his ornamented waist, appreciating his manly build while he was still looking away. There was no denying, the leader of the Uchiha was a handsome man.

Her own fingers clenched into fists on her lap as she tried to get rid of such thoughts. Even if this was irresistibly tempting to do so, it was neither the time nor the place to fantasize about her customer.

Madara turned back to her, which made her jump. “You used your own chakra, right?”

“Yes… Yes I did.” She muttered, relieved that he didn’t catch her daydreaming.

“It explains why it feels so familiar.” His grin returned and as quickly as it did, escaped her sight when he went to store the suit along with its box away. To her surprise, he didn’t come back empty handed. As he sat back down, her own grin faded. He had brought another box, and was carefully placing it on the table. Aino stared at it in confusion. When she entered that room she thought she had come prepared, or at least not completely ignorant, but it seemed like Madara just proved her wrong. Her mind raced, trying to adjust to the impromptu change in her plans and to quickly come back on a confident track. 

“What is this?” She asked, raising questioning eyes at her host.

The Uchiha leaned into his chair, his arms crossing nonchalantly. “A reward for the hard work you pulled out for me.”

Puzzled by the whole situation, Aino's gaze went back and forth between the mysterious box and Madara. She was about to protest when a nod from him incited her to open the box right now. Decided not to go against his wish, her trembling hands reached for the lid and slowly pulled it off, setting it aside before unfolding the wrappings. What she found nested in there caused her mouth to drop.

Neatly folded in was a kimono. At first glance what caught her was the shine of gold and silver threads intertwined with hues of red in a floral pattern. It circled the collar in arabesques, and as she lifted the kimono out of its box she saw that it continued down the front panels and sleeves, flowing on the fabric effortlessly, each bud and petal as smooth and delicate as the last. Turning the whole thing over she discovered with awe the back piece, a bouquet of blossomed camellias in majesty, with nacre pearls ornamenting each flower. Several of them! Several sewn on what could only be silk, dyed a deep dark blue and highlighted with more silver at the edges. Her thumb glided with ease on the heavenly soft surface, gently moving it aside to reveal the under layer of the kimono. The sheer ruby red was truly a refined compliment to the main layer, muted enough not to over shine it, but vivid enough to bring a nice contrast to the neck and wrists when worn.

Under it all was a plain red sash and the obi belt, made in beautiful red brocade, highlighted once again in silver touches. The shades were chosen perfectly so that the pattern would be given texture and the illusion of a color shift. Still holding it up, Aino also realized that despite all this handy work the kimono still retained a reasonable weight, probably thanks to finer, higher quality materials. The rarest dyes, the pearls, such fine threads… It was truly the work of someone skilled, and was probably worth much more than what she could afford or even make herself. She could stare at the beauty of this kimono for hours, marvel at its craftsmanship all she wanted, but uneasiness was growing in her chest. This was beyond everything she was ever gifted. She should have been flattered, as many ladies in Konoha would kill for such a beautiful kimono, let alone a gift from the leader of the Uchiha himself.

"Where did you get it? Who-"

"It doesn't matter." He interrupted. "It's all yours."

Following his affirmation she carefully folded the kimono back into the box. It was wonderful, but way too much. “Lord Uchiha, I…” She gulped, knowing she probably was treading on thin ice, or rather his thin temper. “I don’t understand. Why would you gift such a precious item to someone like me?”

He chuckled lightly, leaning in with both hands on the table. “I’m surprised you haven’t figured it out yourself.” 

The playful tone in his baritone voice started a wave of goosebumps all over her body. Her gaze found his, and it was clear that this man was not the same she had formally greeted a moment ago. Here before her was the man who had trapped her in an illusion and toyed with her there. She brought a hand to her nape as she understood, hushing the phantom sensations tickling her skin. It didn’t come from her wicked imagination. They were indeed playing a game, and he had the upper hand.

Before her thinking got any further he reached above the table and grabbed her jaw with one hand, pulling her forcefully closer to him. She gasped at the bold move and at his raw strength, though his grip on her wasn’t painful. In this sudden intimacy between them a wave of crimson colored her cheeks while desire rooted inside her, threatening to manifest in broader ways. 

“I like you, Aino.” He pushed a few wild hairs off of her face. “And I know you too are not indifferent.”

The change of atmosphere was drastic and definitely no longer professional, but it wasn’t to her dismay. Since things seemed to be clearer between the two of them, Aino deemed better to play fair. She went to cradle her face with both hands when his let go of her, a way to manage that embarrassing heat that kept spreading. “Alright, I admit it. You've seen through me.”

“That wasn’t hard. You’re terrible at hiding your wandering glances.” She frowned at the remark while he let out a light chuckle. She knew she wasn’t the most discrete person, but for her musings to be that noticeable? She needed to take notes on that one for later. “I want you to have that kimono.” He said in a whisper. “I want you to wear it and be at your most beautiful when we see each other again… in a different context.”

More pressure from her stomach dropped into the cradle of her desire as she understood her fantasies could be coming true by some ungodly miracle. This situation was so surreal. He wanted her. He was damn serious! To think that a man like him could want her this way made her blood race. She had been with men in the past, but not a single one met the caliber of the one sitting in front of her. “So… you want to spend a night with me.” she asked, repeating the words echoing in her head.

“Glad to see you’re catching up.” He earned another frown from her. “We could meet in the Uchiha compound in three days, at the hour of the Rat. My work load should be much lighter then."

The offer was tempting, irresistible even. He was offering her what a bunch of ladies were craving, her included. Yet a little alarm went off in her head as the sweet thought rooted in there. This was no ordinary man she’d be sharing a good time with. The possible repercussions this could have on her would have a greater impact on her future reputation, which was not pristine to start with. The coil of lust in her core screamed for her to say “yes” at this very second, but she couldn’t ignore this feeling of prudence.

“I’ll see about that, Lord Uchiha.” She said as she rose with the kimono box in hand. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I should be going. My venerable aunt is waiting for me.”

He rose as well, reaching in his inner pocket. “Of course. Here’s for the suit.” The way the coins clinked as he put the bag on top of the box betrayed a far greater amount of money than what was due. Aino chose not to complaint, as there was a high chance this large monetary reward could take Otome’s attention away from the priceless kimono he had just gifted her. 

“Thank you for your gift. May you have a pleasant day.” She said, bowing her head. 

After he returned her salute she turned to exit the room but suddenly stopped. “Oh… Lord Uchiha? I have one last question.” She blurted out after a few steps.

“Mmh?”

She paused to throw a glance at him. “Why a genjutsu?”

He laughed lightly, visibly not taken aback by the question. “I wanted some entertainment after waiting so long.” 

Aino scoffed at the aloof reply, but she quickly mirrored his smile afterwards. This kind of reasoning suited his character just fine. Satisfied with this answer, she went on her way out.

Even with her back turned and the distance between them growing, Aino could feel Madara's piercing eyes tracking her movements. When the main door closed behind her she felt a weight lifting her shoulders, only for a much different one to take its place. As any offer, as good as it could be, she'd have to tread carefully. The Uchiha just brought her recognition, but who knows what he had in store for her.

* * *

Once the woman out of sight, Madara returned to the table and finished his cup of tea in one gulp. He sighed at the warm liquid soothing his nerves, allowing him to focus. So far, everything was going according to plan and he now had all of the tools necessary for the next phase to begin. It would be complicated, a test to his will, so might as well enjoy his last peaceful days. He chuckled to himself while he went to store the suit, hoping he'd see the seamstress soon to see his cravings and, hopefully, his fantasy satisfied. After all, what better way to have fun than in the company of a woman?


	3. Into the Fire

It is said that the best way to resist temptation is to surrender to it, and after three long days of churning Madara’s offer in her head, Aino decided to heed the advice. 

Bathing in the scent of her favorite fragrance oil, Aino was putting on the finishing touches to her hair. Since her attire was already so luxurious she had opted for a more traditional set of buns, brought together in a tight cluster and held in place with twin wooden pins. Yet even something so simple ended up being another too ambitious project of hers, which took an awful time to complete and forced her once again to hurry. It was also the first time she tried a crown piece, as those were brought into fashion by the Hokage’s wife, Mito Uzumaki, when she moved in permanently in Konoha. Aino had purchased this smaller one made of tin, and tonight was a perfect opportunity to try it on. 

With her hair now out of the way she lightly dusted her face with rice powder for smoothness and traced the shape of her eyes and eyebrows with charcoal paste. She pinched her cheeks to give them that rouge color, saving her last rose paste sheets to give her lips a subtle red tint. The finished look was simple, but with scarce make-up skills and little time left, extravagance was a dangerous bet.

Once the collar of her underwear robe adjusted to her nape she went for the ruby under layer of the kimono and slid it on, hiding the rough white weave with light see-through silk. The main layer weighed on her shoulders more and adjusting it to remove unwanted creases proved difficult, but she had to put in the extra care. A garment of this quality should be worn to perfection. She smoothed the overlay fabric at her stomach with a soft sash, covering the cord that held the whole thing in place, and adjusted her sleeves. 

Now to the tricky part. To her relief, the obi belt wasn't as heavy or large as it appeared to be when in the box, meaning that she wouldn’t have to ask for help to put it on and risk her little escapade to be discovered. It still took a bit of struggle to get the knot tight enough before reversing the whole thing to have it sit on her back. After a series of contortions to neat the ends up, it was finally laying comfortably on her stomach. Now came the moment of truth.

Facing the mirror at last, she was met with a stranger. Aino looked nothing like her usual self. She felt different, out of place. In front of her stood an elegant and poised woman, one people would address as madam or lady, and certainly not a seamstress from a humble clan. 

Yet as her eyes grew accustomed to her reflection, she started noticing little things here and there. How the deep blue matched with her teal eyes, how the arabesques of the pattern seemed to hug her shoulders and back. To her surprise, her cheap accessories didn’t clash with the luxurious nature of her clothing. It complimented it nicely, never obscuring it and didn't fall into an outrageous abundance. Beckoning from under the silk her body looked enticing, softly sculpted by the tight fit of the kimono. Her silly grin grew as it appeared that no matter the angle she looked from, her figure was graceful and called for delight. She was beautiful.

One glance past her shoulder made her swear under her breath. The hour of the Rat was dangerously close and tonight was not the time to test Madara's patience. No more admiring, it was time to go.

With infinite precaution she slid the door of her bedroom open and stepped outside in the corridor, holding the train of her garment up with one hand and her sandals in the other. At that hour, others were probably sleeping or at least in their rooms preparing for the night, so there were few risks of being caught. Well, if she was discreet enough. Following her past experiences with sneaking out she headed for the secluded storage facility of their compound, where they would usually store the raw materials coming from all kinds of faraway places. There she’d be able to exit through their delivery door unnoticed. 

Under the cover of darkness and her woolen cape, she went on to cross the storage room on tippy toes, eyes on the lookout for anything that could stand on her way. It was a maze of shelves and drawers, all meticulously tagged and numbered, that Aino knew by heart thanks to spending countless hours there. Eloping through here was a child’s play for her. She looked back at regular intervals, as one could never be too prudent.

She heard the crack of wood on her right, and assumed it was just the old shelves working the cooler temperatures. She continued on her way, until a faint light burst in front of her. “Aino?” A familiar voice called, which made her stop dead in her tracks at first, until she realized who it belonged to.

It was Haru, standing there in front of her. When he brought the oil lamp closer to his face to look at her, Aino’s heart ached. The poor man looked drained, his features emaciated by the lack of rest. At his age and in this exhausted state she wondered how he was still standing. 

“Haru! My uncle, what are you doing here at that hour? You should rest!” She said, her voice cracking with worry.

“It’s my turn to do an inventory of our supplies. I thought I could finish before bedtime but it seems I'll be stuck there much longer. What about you, dearie? Why aren’t you in your room?” He replied, cocking his head.

Aino felt like a little girl caught red handed. “Well I… I have something planned and-” Haru burst out in laughter and he gently grabbed his niece by the shoulder. “Ah Aino… No need to say anything. I’ve been there too ya know? Goin’ with my buddies to meet the cute ladies.”

The seamstress blinked at her uncle before bursting in laughter too. “Cute ladies, huh?”

She patted his back after catching her breath, soothed to see him still full of energy and… surprised to hear her dignified uncle was once a ladies’ man. He rested his shaky hands on top of hers, holding them with the tenderness of a father. “Your secret is safe with me. Just try not to bring his wrath upon us, alright? His dojutsu may look incredible, but I'm sure it could bring devastation.”

She backed off slightly at how casually he spoke her little secret out loud. “How… How do you know it’s-”

“Who else would have the means to get you something so expensive? The Hokage is happily married, and the Hyuga don’t court outside of their clan. The only option left is an Uchiha.”

Of course someone like her uncle would pay special attention to the piece she was wearing. He was one of the masters of their crafts after all. Telling the origin and quality of a kimono as well as the hidden messages behind its colors and patterns were no challenge to him. Still to be discovered so easily left her speechless, even more so when she gauged how lucky she had been to stumble upon Haru and not someone else more hostile to her decisions.

The old man grinned as he gave her one more pat on the shoulder. “Judging by the amount of work still awaiting me I'll be on duty all night. Take care of yourself and be back on time, or else I won’t be able to cover for you.”

“Understood. Thank you so much and please don't work yourself out beyond reason.” She said, holding his hand tenderly.

The old man nodded then waved goodbye as he walked away, the light of his lamp dimming with each step. Aino lost no further time and headed outside hastily, knowing she was probably already late. She hoped that Madara wouldn’t be too displeased.

* * *

The cold wind blew around her in vigorous intervals and Aino rejoiced to have a warm layer on. The late autumn evening was peaceful but humid after the rainy day, causing all the leaves on her path to stick to her sandals. It was the same path she had taken three days ago, yet in the dead of night it felt as if she was treading there for the first time. She marveled at how darkness falling upon the land could bring such calm to familiar sights. The flight of an owl directed her gaze to the trees as it ruffled the branches, hooting happily when it found a convenient spot. Past the river, no more explosions or shouting coming from the training grounds but the barely audible leaps and ruffles from rabbits, curious at the ever changing landscape. Still Aino pressed her walk. Night would come again along with its simple wonders, but what was awaiting her tonight would not.

After a couple of minutes and a few twisted ankles avoided, the Uchiha compound was finally standing in front of her. As she passed the entrance arch and approached the doors breathless, she noticed they were shut tight, without any guard to be seen. However, a faint light seemed to emanate from behind it. 

Unsure if she should enter of her own initiative she tried knocking at first, then whispered for a presence after seconds of silence. The seamstress just had time to back away when the door opened to reveal a lady who appeared to have barely left childhood. She bowed her head down before gesturing Aino to follow her, all without uttering a word. Aino stepped in, closed the door behind her and instead of entering the front building like she did last time, her and the Uchiha lady followed a stone path leading to the patio. They passed by a set of chairs and an exterior fire place, which was still holding in incandescent embers, and entered a covered corridor which lead to most of the rooms of this aisle.

They walked some more silently, crossing another inner courtyard to reach a building separate from the aisle itself. The girl held the lamp at the doors and pushed them open for Aino to enter. Once both women inside, she closed the door and set the lamp down. Like the meeting room, this place had an entrance area in which guests were supposed to leave their shoes and exterior clothing. The lady helped Aino out of her cape, gathered her sandals and socks neatly to the corner, and eventually kneeled by the door as the tradition would prescribe. Everything was ready for Aino to proceed in. The seamstress breathed in and out deeply, stretching her neck and correcting her posture, before nodding to the young servant. 

The latter slid the rice paper door and bowed down at her master, who was comfortably laid back on a pile of pillows with a scroll in hand. Aino held her hands in front of her, her head tilted in a small but respectful bow.

“Leave us, Kaori.” He waved the girl off, not even bothering to look at her.

She watched as Kaori got up on her feet and left in a breeze, closing the paper door behind her. Now left by herself, Aino spared a moment to examine her surroundings while Madara was putting his things aside. This place appeared to be his private quarters. It looked like the Uchiha leader didn’t like opulence according to the simplistic style all around, yet as minimal as it was it still retained some qualities. The living room area bathed in the soft light of oil lamps hanging from the walls, bright enough to see yet dim enough for the atmosphere to feel more… intimate. It also had its fireplace, burning vividly and diffusing its most welcome warmth. Aside from the fan crest, the living room was devoid of any fancy decorations. Against the walls a row of shelves stood containing a varied collection of books and scrolls, some of which yellowed and torn by time, as well as this strange object. It was shaped like a cello, yet didn’t seem fit for playing music. Probably an Uchiha artifact, as guessed from the three tomoe painted on the front side. A glance to her right revealed a set of stairs and the kitchen area, from which a faint steam came from. 

“I knew you’d come, Aino.” A hint of haughtiness resounded in her ears. “Make yourself comfortable.”

The table he was sitting at seemed to be the only luxurious piece of furniture there. It was one of those with a built in grilling area. To her surprise, it was garnished with all kinds of snacks, ranging from fresh fruits to biscuits and pastries filled with red bean paste. At the center, the tea was kept warm over hot pieces of charcoal. The warmth and soft smell of jasmine felt soothing as she took place at the table.

“You look stunning.” He said in a sultry voice, reaching over to grab a handful of grapes.

The compliment brought a smile to her lips and warmth to her cheeks. “Thank you.”

His black pupils kept devouring her as he chewed slowly on the juicy fruit, laying further back into a large pillow in the kind of epicurean stance fitted to his grand character and arrogant personality. He had traded his usual tunic for a simple short yukata and loose fitted pants and had left his hair unkempt. A comfortable attire compared to hers.

Aino allowed herself to relax onto her cushion as well, unfolding her legs to the side. “I thought you were the kind of man to go straight to the point.” She said, grabbing her cup of tea.

“You are my guest, not a harlot. There's more I want from you than just your body.”

To say he didn't stroke her ego this instant would have been a lie. "And do you often have guests coming to share more than a meal with you?"

"Sometimes." He admitted, his chin resting in his hand.

Of course a man like him could have all the women he wanted. "Who wouldn't enjoy a little company now that the times are peaceful, after all?" She added, giving a toast before bringing the cup to her lips.

The Uchiha also lifted his cup of sake before downing it, toasting as well to newfound peace. Peeking between two sips, Aino's gaze ran shamelessly on the shapes of his torso, loosely covered by his yukata. It ever so slowly cascaded down his chiseled chest and defined abdomen, taking in the delightful display. A spot of dark hair right above the waist of his trousers further ignited desire within her nether regions. She wanted more, but consoled herself for now. All would be hers in time. Following her host's lead she put down her cup and grabbed a pastry, giving in to her sweet tooth. As a guest, it was only natural to honor the efforts he, or rather his servants, had put into the making of this little feast.

“What are those?” Madara asked before she could take a bite.

He pointed a finger at the hand holding the delicious treat. Intrigued, she took a look herself. No surprises here. It looked as normal as it could be: calloused from working with rough fibers, with her nails as short and smooth as possible to avoid tearing her work and her dots etched in her skin.

“You mean the dots?” She asked a bit confused.

“Yeah.” He grabbed her fingers to get a better look. “I saw the matriarch have them as well. Are they tattoos?”

She found herself also staring at the dots, in her case out of sweet nostalgia. There was a time in her life when her fingers were bare, but with the weight of nearly two decades she had forgotten how they looked without these tattoos. They were a part of her, of what made her identity, and no man she had been with before had ever noticed. Either his attention to detail was quite impressive, or the others never bothered. Both possibilities probably stood true there.

“Yes, they are. All women in our clan have them.” Aino replied while he examined her fingers, even going as far as brushing the inked skin to see for himself that the dots were permanent. “Quite an unusual ornament.” He added.

“It’s not just ornamental.” She chuckled. “We get them when we are deemed ready to further our traditions and no longer need basic training. That usually happens in the early years of womanhood.”

He let go of her hand, the warmth of which she immediately missed. “So they serve as a proof of your rite of passage?”

“There’s that aspect too, I guess. Essentially it is thanks to these dots that I can channel chakra from my fingers and turn it into ultra thin threads. As far as I know, this is a faculty unique to our clan.”

He scratched his jaw, thoughtful. “Sounds like a kind of hereditary fuinjutsu. Interesting...” She acquiesced while sipping more tea, even though she had no idea what that word he used meant. “So you use chakra in your crafts, but do you wield in other ways?” He asked, filling his plate with a assortment of fruits.

“As a kunoichi you mean? No. Not at all. However…”

Her lips turned to a smirk as she paused. On her lap her free hand twitched, the dots glowing a faint light. Long fingers traced patterns on the drapes of silk, which the Uchiha followed attentively. They finished their dance by clenching into a fist. As Aino lifted it away from her, Madara’s arm got yanked into a pillow in a muted thud. It stayed there immobile, as if glued in place. 

“I can use my chakra threads to do this.” She proclaimed, finally biting into the tempting pastry.

The lord observed his near surroundings but found no visible trace of the threads. He looked at her and chuckled, not even trying to struggle. “Interesting technique, but near useless in combat.”

“Who says I use it for fighting?” She replied in a seductive tone.

After a second of silence, Madara’s chuckle deepened before his lips settled in a mischievous grin. With little to no effort he broke his arm free of her hold and used it to rest his upper body on the table. Aino caught the glimpse of the sleeve rolling down, revealing more toned muscle. If that arm couldn’t later be restrained thanks to her technique, it could so easily pin her to the wall or bring her with force closer to him, holding her tight.

“I see…” He murmured, leaning in closer. “Don't you have a husband to practice this on?”

Her face turned dark for a second, which amused him. “To hell with husbands.” 

“How come?” He teased.

Aino sighed. “For some reason it is so that when a woman marries, she becomes the property of her husband’s clan and must renounce her name and past life. I don’t want that. I wanna live for myself and my clan’s ancestral craft, and certainly not in the shadow of a man.” She said, bitterness tainting every word.

Madara’s smirk faded. “The shadow of a man.” He muttered before reaching for the sake bottle again. “I can understand that sentiment.”

“Besides, I’m not even an heir to our clan so why should I burden myself with more responsibilities than I already have? I’d rather spend my time perfecting my skills and enjoying the small pleasures of life.”

He raised his eyebrow. “Is my company a small pleasure?” 

“That will depend on you.” She answered playfully.

With a grin drawn on her lips she finished the last bit of her pastry before setting her sights on that pile of sugar coated biscuits. “Speaking of which… Shouldn’t you be already married and with heirs to the clan? I mean, you're a leader and an example to follow." She spoke with a mouth half full.

It took him a few seconds to answer. “I have other plans.”

Her cheek came to rest in her hand in an inquisitive stance. “What kind of plans would keep you away from a loving wife?” 

“That’s absolutely none of your business.” 

Aino backed up at the stern tone of his voice. True they were in a more intimate setting, yet it still appeared that there were some rather sensitive subjects she should avoid from now on. “I’m sorry. I can be too curious sometimes.” Her fingers fidgeted with nervousness as she bowed in apology.

Madara sighed. “No harm done.” He said, a smile returning on his face. 

The tension released from her body in the form of a long breath, yet she couldn’t shake that awkward feeling regarding her mishap. They had such a nice conversation and would still have one if that mouth of hers didn't speak faster than reason. She grabbed another bean pastry out of nervousness and watched him gather fruits for himself.

The sight made an idea blossom in her mind, the kind of idea that could potentially settle the intimacy of the situation a bit more and lighten up the mood at the same time. Smiling devilishly she wiped her hands clean and stood up, the train of her kimono gathered out of her way in one hand. Madara’s depthless eyes followed her slow steps and watched with content as she settled beside him, kneeling close enough for their arms to touch. A subtle fragrance of sandalwood titillated her nose with every breath she took, a smell that quickly became irresistibly addictive. If it wasn't for that idea of hers, and for the little appearances she tried to maintain, Aino would have already buried her face into his neck to ravel in his scent.

Without a word she grabbed a mandarin slice from his plate and held it in front of his mouth. “Here. Let me.”

She earned a grin from the Uchiha before he bit into the soft pulp. Its juices dripped from his glistening lips in sweet drops, coating them even more when he eagerly claimed the rest of the slice. Her thumb went for that drizzle on his chin, hoping to catch some of that taste for herself. 

A firm grip on her hand kept her from retrieving it. Out of the blue his sinful tongue lapped at the juices on her fingers, determined not to leave a single drop go to waste. She bit her lip to hold in a sight of pleasure. His mouth was soft and sticky on her skin, tickling it gently but enough to send shivers up her arm. Her breath was shallow when he let go of her hand. Aino remained still under his hungry gaze, astounded by how easily this man had just turned a plain gesture into such an intense moment out of pure seduction.

It was now his turn to take a grape and hold it in front of her. Pleased that her little game took off – and had seemingly erased off her little mishap - Aino gladly obliged and went for it with a wide grin, though at the very last moment Madara withdrew his hand, leaving his guest biting into thin air. He let out an amused laugh at her falling for his little deceit and the pouting that soon followed. She went for the fruit again, resting her hand on his strong shoulder to better lean over and claim what was hers. This time he didn’t fool her. He allowed her plump lips to steal that one grape from his grasp.

Heat crawled under her skin, exacerbated by the many layers of her kimono. So far their exchange had been pleasant and she was more than flattered by all the small intentions he had for her, but this fire deep inside kept raging and pulsating hard and bright, demanding for relief. Her patience was running dry. The Uchiha was increasingly intoxicating the more she remained by his side. 

A strong shiver ran up her spine when he placed a hand on the crook of her back. Through the thickness of the fabric his touch felt firm and determined as it travelled up to meet with her waist. His fingers wrapped around it in a secure grip, gently pulling her towards him. She struggled to keep her composure when she felt his warm breath brush against the crook of her neck. 

“Roses…” He whispered to her ear, earning a content sigh from her. “Suits you…”

The moment his lips brushed against the sensitive skin she melted into his embrace. Her chin instinctively lifted, allowing him more room to play with. With a low growl Madara pushed the piece of kimono away to reveal her smooth shoulder and nibbled hungrily at the tender flesh, a grin spread on his face as he felt her trembling. She had given in so easily and he liked that. Aino whimpered as he licked his way up and down, stopping at well chosen spots to suck on them and kiss her some more. In her daze her hand found his hair and she pressed him closer, encouraging him to continue this sweet torture. 

Instead, he stopped dead in his tracks. Aino groaned with disappointment while he chuckled at how flustered she had become because of him. “What a tease…” She panted, the frustration transpiring in her words.

Madara smirked at the hot mess of a woman beside him, his tongue gliding slowly on his wet mouth. “Am I to understand you want more?” He leaned closer. “Because if it’s the case… I have a suggestion for you.”

She threw him a questioning glance. “A suggestion?”

“Yes. Something I’ve wanted to try for a while.” He held her chin up, meeting with her teal eyes. “And you’re the one I want to try it on.”

The purr in his tone coupled with his intense gaze added to her restlessness. “Interesting… What is it?” She whispered, her lips almost touching his.

He grinned. “Let me bind you.”

Images of the genjutsu and herself at his mercy resurfaced in her mind and she trembled with another peak of arousal. She had heard about lovers binding each other during foreplay for heightened sensations and stronger orgasms, but she had never tried it herself, that or anything of the like for that matter. She was the kind of person to want the main course right then and there, and that included her handsome host. Yet his suggestion appealed to her. To let him experience on her, with her, to let him savor his catch in more wicked ways before the final blow... It sounded different and not in a bad way. Besides, anything preventing their encounter from ending too soon was good to take.

“What do you say?” He muttered, his thumb brushing her lower lip.

Smiling against the rough fingertip the seamstress freed herself from his embrace and sat up on her heels. With her gaze holding his, one hand reached for her head piece and the other went for the two pins holding her buns together. In unison they removed the decorations from her head, letting plum colored locks unravel and fall on her shoulders and back in a cascade of long loose curls. To have her hair down in front of him was strange, yet empowering. Dignified women of Konoha, no matter married or not, would never wear their hair like this in public. It was too wild, too sensual. 

Exactly how she wanted to feel tonight.

“Do it.” She answered in a lustful voice, putting down her things on the table.

Madara smirked, satisfied with her answer and her bold eagerness. “Very well. Come with me.” He stood up and outstretched a hand at her to help her up. She gladly accepted it, and held it tight as he led her out of the living room.


	4. Entangled in our Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NSFW, with depictions of sexual intercourse, rope bondage and all the nice stuff tagged in the description. If you, dear reader, are underage or uncomfortable with sex related topics, I recommend you skip this chapter.

To her surprise, his bedroom looked way more welcoming than the rest of his house, let alone the entire compound. It occupied most of the second floor and had its own balcony behind half closed embroidered curtains. The conduit from the fireplace brought heat, and strategically placed nearby was a small study. Books were piled on the desk and pieces of torn paper littered its surface. Probable residues of abandoned ideas. On the opposite side of the room stood his bed, grand and comfortable looking, neatly done with layers of thick fluffy covers. Adjacent to it was his wardrobe, accompanied with a screen for modesty when changing. A wooden door beside it probably led to a personal bathroom, which was worth remembering for later. Taking a few steps forward she saw the bright glow of the increasing moon peaking from behind the window, casting its light unto the rest of the compound, keeping an eye on it for the leader.

Her attention shifted to the hand pushing her hair away from her shoulder, while the other held a firm grip on her obi. Panting with anticipation she exposed her neck allowing him to tease her again, but his luscious lips never came. Instead she felt the tip of his nose travel up to her ear, his slow long breathing taking the scent of her in. He pressed himself against her back, an arm wrapping around her waist. “Do you want me, Aino?” He murmured, his sultry voice laced with a growl.

His mouth found her earlobe and started nibbling it softly, turning her further into mush. “Yes, my lord…” She said before letting out a pleasured sigh. He had found that ticklish spot behind her ear.

Madara hummed against the skin of her shoulder as he undid the brocade belt. His restless hands pulled on the fabric in quick moves and once fully loosened it got tossed on the floor, soon followed by the soft sash and cord which opposed little resistance to his sensual intentions. No longer held in place, the first layer of the kimono slid off of her. He went to undo the second layer but was beat to the race by the seamstress’s fingers already working at the ribbon holding it closed. She let out a satisfied breath when the sheer silk pooled at her feet. “Phew! I was starting to feel way too hot in there.” She declared, hopping away from the kimono pile.

“You women wear way too many layers to my taste.” He replied as he drew her closer, his hands caressing the now naked skin of her arms. A playful smile appeared on her face, growing with her hands traveling up the undone collar of his yukata. “ _You_ wear too many layers to my taste.” She purred as she hungrily peeled the fabric off of his shoulders, which soon after joined the rest of her attire. 

Aino bit her lip at the feast of a man standing in front of her, busy fondling her so exquisitely. She couldn’t hold back any longer. His broad and manly frame felt warm and rough under her touch as she explored every inch of exposed flesh, going from soft patches of intact skin to the relief of scars he bore from a past of warfare. The soft moans she drew out from him fed that tightness in her nether regions and encouraged her to ravish him even more. She left a trail of kisses along his jaw line leading to his neck where she rested to bathe in his intoxicating smell, while an adventurous thumb played with the waist line of his loose trousers. Working some more light kisses on his shoulder her hand attempted further intrusion beneath the cotton towards his backside, but was caught on the spot in a firm grip. 

“Greedy, are we?” He chuckled as he aimed for her butt and squeezed it, making her squeal in return. “Wait for me here and I’ll show you how greedy I can be.”

Grinning at his own promise he let go of her and disappeared, leaving behind a panting and restless Aino with her heart thumping loud in her chest, frustrated all over again by the sudden lack of his touch. Her impatient fingers fidgeted with the knot closing her robe, eager to get rid of this last barrier keeping the rest of her body from being ravaged all over. 

She went to unfold the front panels of her robe when pressure on her chest yanked her backwards. Instinctively her feet followed, trying to find balance between the forces rocking her left to right. When she was met with the tough build and chuckle of Madara Uchiha behind her she looked down at her bust.

Rope. A twin set of ropes pushed on her sternum and dug into her upper arms as he tightened his grip. This didn’t look like binding between lovers at all. It was something else, something that made her stomach churn with both anguish and anticipation. Another stiff loop embraced her ribcage right below her breasts, pressing into it and rocking her bust as he twisted the rope into a knot. She went on to grab the strands but he got there faster and yanked both her hands away. His chuckle turning into laughter he folded her arms against her back and attached them in place. Aino felt each and every intertwining of the cord, lacing with her limbs in an invisible but sturdy pattern, ending at her wrists with a heavy knot to secure everything.

No matter how she contorted, the rope kept in place. In between fluctuations of her arousal and confusion, a feeling of anger arose. It translated into a grunt as the Uchiha circled her slowly. His face couldn’t lie, the bastard was enjoying every second of her struggle and growing frustration. All this was taking a turn she didn’t plan, and oh gods how she hated when things didn’t go according to plan. Here she stood half deprived of her means, bound like a trophy brought home as tribute rather than bound for love. And to think she would usually be the one in charge. She would take, and if she was in a good mood she would give in return.

But he was no ordinary one night flirt. He was Madara Uchiha, lord and leader to his clan, one of the most powerful shinobi to have ever walked this earth. He could do with her as he pleased. 

“What is this?” Aino hissed in vain defiance.

Madara laughed as he posted himself in front of her. “This is what you told me to do, remember?” With two fingers he grabbed the strands and pulled her to him, his other hand reaching for her neck. “I want you and I’ll have you this way.” He whispered against her cheek.

Aino inhaled sharply as his lips attacked her shoulder, biting and sucking even harder than earlier. They left marks wherever they saw fit in the middle of soft groans. The slight pressure around her neck disappeared; replaced with delicious tingles trailing down to her cleavage followed by a sudden tugging. She shivered when the cool air brushed against her now bare breasts. Madara latched onto them, relishing the handfuls of tender flesh and the soft coos of pleasure coming from his guest. The hardened peaks soon attracted curious thumbs. Aino bit her lip hard, but the moan still managed to escape her mouth. 

His lewd tongue couldn’t resist a taste and as a result her back arched from pleasure’s bite, almost causing her to lose her balance. Under the watch of half closed eyes he licked and sucked, alternating between the two sensitive buds. Aino pulled on her restrains. To not be able to touch him, to run her hands through his hair, to feel up his hardened manhood poking against her thigh was torture. No matter what she did, the rope kept on depriving her from this right while the Uchiha’s hands roamed freely all over her body.

“Fuck…” She groaned after his teeth bit her nipple ever so slightly.

The heavenly sensations ceased abruptly and she whimpered at the loss. Rising to top her with all his height Madara grabbed her chin, forcing his gaze into hers. “My, my… Such a dirty word coming from that mouth of yours.” A smirk spread on his face. “I’ll teach you to use such colorful language with me. On your knees!”

Aino obeyed without a word, carefully lowering herself to the ground while keeping her balance as best as she could. As soon as her knees brushed the rough tatami she realized she wouldn’t be able to get up on her own. Her arms were growing numb in their forced position and lacked the strength to keep her upper body from throwing off its own weight. From her new point of view the look on her host’s face as well as his stance were ones of triumph and hunger. No doubt that Madara knew what he was doing. She was even more at his mercy, yet she didn’t mind as much anymore. What he was stirring in her, this exhilaration, these raw and dark emotions, she kept wanting more.

His hands went to fondle his visible bulge before undoing his trousers and soon enough his erect manhood stood before her proudly, begging for attention. As his fingers stroked its length painfully slow, hers were twitching behind her back. If not for those fucking ropes she’d be the one to do that. Damn that Uchiha! In addition of being handsome he also had to be richly endowed and cocky as hell. With nothing else to do she took in this delightful display, softly groaning when lust bit deeper between her thighs.

Madara took a step forward, his ego thoroughly stroked at how captivated the woman was by his cock. “Let’s put that mouth to good use.” He purred, offering her a sly smile and bringing himself closer to her face.

Aino grinned while looking up at his proud expression then at his erection. He had the upper hand with her bound and restricted, but here he was before her, vulnerable and exposed to her desire for him. She swallowed a chuckle at the idea of the great Madara Uchiha turning into a hot mess all because of her. Since he was so eager she fully intended to deliver, and why not at the same time try to bring _him_ to his knees.

She licked her lips, observing his body twitching in anticipation. “Yes, my lord.” She said before running the tip of her tongue up his shaft.

A growl spilled from the Uchiha’s lips when she reached the sensitive tip and worked it with small licks. To see his chest heave up and hear his shallow breathing encouraged her to keep going with her little revenge. He was enjoying it this much already, and it was only the beginning. Her wet muscle left that sweet spot right below the head to bring attention to his balls, lavishing them in glistening caresses and light kisses. The way he bit his lower lip before letting out a low moan made her shiver. This man was even hotter when bathing in a selfish pleasure he couldn't contain. She kept on kissing and licking along his shaft until she reached the pooling juices at the top. Her greedy tongue couldn’t resist a taste. 

“Don’t tease me, woman…” He growled in between sighs of pleasure while she fed on his salty essence. 

Aino chuckled against him. After all, she was only doing to him what he had done to her earlier. Deciding against his words she found that special spot again, and this time lightly sucked on it. The resulting moan rumbled low in his throat and his entire body tensed. A slick drop ran down the hardened flesh and she caught it in a broad lap, humming at the taste of him filling her mouth. 

“Aino…” He muttered under a shaky breath.

She smirked at his patience running dry when he spoke her name, the last syllable dancing on his tongue as a lust filled warning. Alright then, since he had enough of her little payback, she happily obliged his plea and took him in. 

Madara threw his head back at the moist heat now surrounding his member in a tight embrace. That skilled tongue of hers swirled around it, making him see stars when it wrapped around its head and traced the ridge right below with just the right pressure. His hips thrusted forward of their own accord repeatedly, riding those delightful sensations on and on and soon her hold on him intensified, both in speed and in fervor. The moans he let out followed one after the other, in rhythm with the up and down movement of her sinful mouth on his throbbing cock. Unraveling further in ecstasy he grabbed a handful of plum hair and threw a triumphant look on the woman at his feet working her magic. To see her obey his command yet dare to toy with him, to see her luscious lips around his length turned him on even more. His eyes closed as a well known pressure built in his nether regions. 

That mouth of hers was good. Too good.

Before another jolt of pleasure shook his insides Madara withdrew himself, earning a disappointed grunt from the seamstress. Catching her breath she watched him clumsily tug his rock hard erection away in his trousers, and couldn’t resist a laugh when he looked down upon her, panting and nearly undone. What a sight. She had brought him so close to release and even though he managed to keep control, it was still a sweet reward. 

With slow steps he went for another spool of rope, always keeping an eye on her. “Well then… What a little minx you are, playing with me like that.” He declared, unwinding the rope and letting it spread at his feet. “Perhaps a more thorough punishment is what you need. After all, one has got to remember their place sometimes.”

The gall of that man. That comeback actually stung.

In a matter of seconds Aino found herself lying on her stomach with her face pressed against the floor and the Uchiha kneeling beside her. She winced at the air being forced out of her lungs and instinctively tried to wiggle her way out, but to no avail. The hand pinning her in place grabbed her hair and pulled her head up in one quick move as a low chuckle resounded near. “Tonight…” He murmured to her ear while his free hand traced the curve of her hip. “You are mine. All…" A feral canine scratched her earlobe. "… mine."

A barely whispered word, so faint yet enough for the serpents of pleasure to slither all over her skin and travel down to the pit of her stomach. He let go of her hair and hummed his way to her neck where he placed a light kiss. Her shoulders tensed up at the ticklish sensation while the breath she was holding came out as gasp. As he checked the strength of her existing binds she distinguished his wicked expression in the corner of her eye. That game they were playing had taken quite a rough turn in his favor. The way he was playing with her, humiliating her and pleasing her at the same time, what he distilled in her veins was something she could only describe as the beginning of madness.

Madara whipped the rope straight on the floor before he grabbed one of her ankles and encircled it tightly with several loops, tying them all in place with a simple knot once done. Aino writhed under him while he still held her foot in the air, both from the discomfort and the ticklish feeling of his fingers feeling her up under her robe. She let out a gasp as they traveled up, taking the trim of her clothing with them up to the high of her thigh, but no further. Her lips pursed in discontent at his exploration ending there. He was so close to where she wanted him to touch her so badly.

She barely had time to relax into his softer touch that she got jolted back into roughness when he lifted her foot higher to loop the rope around her once more. With one pull he forced her leg to flex and secured it there, her ankle now attached to the back of her thigh in a straining, unnatural way. After cutting the excess rope with a chakra blade he tied her other leg the same way, twisting and pulling on the strands with equal roughness, making it impossible for her to move on her own any longer. She was powerless, bent to his lustful will.

The contact with the tatami had started to chafe her skin, but to combat the numbness of her bound limbs her body felt compelled to move no matter what. Her mind clouding with the sensation overload Aino bit her lip, knowing control over her own self was slipping away from her. This position, heck, this entire evening was something she wouldn’t have envisioned even in her wildest dreams. The ways of the Uchiha were harsh, driven all the way by desire, raw and uncontained. He had submitted her like he would an opponent and would continue to do so in order to drink in the victorious pleasure of such a sight. 

No matter what she did, surrender would come along with delight in one form or another.  
And it was infuriating.

Her blood sped into her veins when she caught a glimpse of him arranging the remaining strands of rope together into a makeshift whip and testing it against the palm of his hand. The look he threw her then as he kneeled closer, along with this smirk betrayed his excitement to fulfill his promise. In one quick move her robe was out of the way, baring her ass for his hungry eyes to see and his whip to defile.

Aino couldn’t repress a gasp. She had fought for dominance, and she was about to get a reminder of who was in charge.

“Now… Let’s hear you sing!” Madara looked down at the woman squirming at his feet, grinning at the state she was in before lashing out the first stroke.

She cried out on impact, her whole body tensing from the acute sting, soon followed by hot blood rushing to the plush flesh of her ass. In her daze she heard him laugh out loud. She grunted while he entertained himself, the only thing she could do as she couldn’t think of any way to taint this payback in her current position. The second lash hit on her lower buttocks, this time earning a strangled moan from her as the burning pain became confused with her arousal, jolting it in a way she had never thought was possible. She panted hard trying to gather herself up, but the only thing she could think about was that pulsating need begging louder and louder to be relieved.

Another stroke of the whip fell and another wave of tremors ran through her. Whistling breaths filled the room as she slowly drifted into deeper restlessness, every inch of her body now overly sensitive. She twitched at the feeling of her breasts on the rough surface of the tatami, a feeling she wouldn’t be able to ignore from now on. One additional lash on the reddened skin resounded within her, and then another, and another, all punctuated with an ever sharper pain and thirsty moans. 

Then the whip never came back. Instead a curious hand found its way to her maltreated backside and fondled it gently, appreciating its soft curves and surface. Aino, having been rendered a sweaty panting mess, groaned and tensed at his contact, his warm touch feeling like flames licking at the bruising skin. His hand soon left her poor ass and two of its fingers walked up her spine until they reached her nape. There he took a firm hold of her hair, pulling her head so that her eyes would meet with his. In the blur of tears that never ran the seamstress noticed his smug grin punctuating an expression surged with pride. 

“What a lovely song.” He whispered, his other hand cupping her cheek.

A faint smile adorned her flushed face while she remained quivering on the ground, eyes closed and breathless through this display of tenderness. All kinds of sensations were coursing through her, consuming her, with their nexus deep down in that one single place. Release. She wanted… no, she _needed_ release. Every cell of her cramped, restless body craved it like never before and the almighty lord Madara was denying her this primal need. How could he get so much pleasure from her, from her forced submission, from all the wicked sounds escaping her mouth and leave her to feed on crumbs?

But her curiosity made a powerful ally of her desire. Fuck it, if she had to push the cocky bastard further to reap more of this twisted pleasure, then she would by all means necessary.

“Not… Not as lovely as yours… My lord.” She said, the honorific dripping from her lips like honey, adding to the sting of the taunt.

Madara quirked his eyebrow at the daring statement. After all, she truly meant it. Every moan and groan spilling from his delightful lips was music to her ears. Only now was the perfect time to use the truth to her advantage. She bit her lip as she grinned conspicuously before him, already excited about the outcome of her action. Reciprocating with one of his trademark smirks he let go of her hair, stood up and walked away from her sight, all without uttering a single word. Resting her forehead on the floor Aino chuckled to herself. Who cared what he had left in store for her? As long as she could quench her thirst, as long as she had a chance to get what she wanted more than anything now.

A multitude of sounds reached her ears, distracting her mind from its needful, infernal chorus. He was close, stepping back and forth near her bound form, his loud breathing punctuated with short grunts while he worked on his next way to torment her. The sudden crack of wood above her made her jerk in surprise and was immediately followed with a noise she could only describe as rough friction. She tried to lift her head up to peak on the source of that strange scraping, but was blinded by the curtain of her own hair as well as betrayed by her own muscles, all of them too numb to fulfill such a simple task.

His feet stomped louder towards her and once they reached their destination, two strong arms grabbed both flesh and rope to make her roll onto her back. Aino let out a whimper when the weight of her own bust pushed on her attached arms, indenting the cord deeper into her skin. The asperities of the tatami were no kinder to her bruised backside. Once she managed to blow away most of the annoying locks of hair away she laid eyes on her host towering her with all his mighty height, his gaze intense and with more rope in hand. Her head tilted slightly to appreciate his handsome frame from that new point of view, his desire more visible than ever.

Then it caught her eye: Only one end of the rope was spiraled around his fist. Her gaze followed the rest of it up to one of the thick wooden beams crossing the ceiling, where it was held in place with additional strands, then down again to the floor a meter or two behind him. Her heart pounded hard with anticipation under the large loops binding her heaving chest. The purpose of such a setup became quite obvious, and left almost too much for her wild imagination to handle.

The Uchiha kneeled carefully beside her again, taking the length of rope with him. The knuckles of his fingers went to brush the ticklish skin of her neck softly, then slowly made their way down in between her breasts to the sound of a trembling sigh. That taunting smirk of his still plastered on his face he placed a thumb in between the rope and her sternum to loop the new strand in, making it slither under the other loops encircling her torso and upper thighs. One swift pull on both ends of the strand tightened the final knot and Aino gasped as it abruptly brought more tension to the already tight binds restricting her body.

Once the deed done, Madara let go of the cord and leaned over her. His wild mane of hair fanned on both their faces as he buried his in her neck, his lips brushing the shell of her ear. “Let’s see how you like this…” He purred lowly while a cheeky hand fondled her supple breast.

She had just started to enjoy his touch when he withdrew himself, causing her to grunt at the loss. Never removing his gaze from the seamstress he took several steps backwards, and then stopped when the rope hanging from the ceiling was at his reach. Her breaths went in and out in saccades as he lifted up both arms and grabbed the rope in a firm and secure grip. Aino wiggled on the floor, mumbling curses through gritted teeth. The wait was excruciating, as much as the anticipation of what was to come and the low, playful chuckle filling the room didn’t help her case.

A dead silence befell the both of them for long aching seconds.

And he pulled.

Aino cried out as her body left the safety of the floor and assumed a moon crescent shape, greatly accentuating the painful hold of the rope around her limbs. Her reaction as well as her useless struggling amused the Uchiha greatly, who laughed brighter at her predicament. He pulled again on the rope with a guttural grunt, lifting her higher and plunging her deeper into a state of helplessness. While she writhed and whimpered before him, excitation coursed through his veins for the first time in what had felt like eternity. He had power, so much power over this delightful creature. All the things he could do with her, _to her_ , if he so wished.

A strong final pull lifted Aino so high that hints of vertigo sipped inside her, made worse by her bound self rocking back and forth. As if her excruciating carnal need wasn’t enough, she now had to deal with this complete loss of her bearings and this dreadful feeling of losing herself.

Satisfied by this result Madara let go of the rope, its surplus falling on the ground in a thud way too loud for something of its weight. Within a blink his depthless eyes revealed his crimson Sharingan, swirling into an intricate pattern as they came to rest on the luscious body of the woman contorting in the empty. At the pace of slow, nonchalant steps he circled her, taking her in like an artist would do his finished art piece. Her full lips were trembling, parted in silent distress while her eyes struggled to remain open. Her round breasts were framed by large coils of cord, mounds of incredible softness blooming fully among the intricate knots and halted breathing. His red pupils lingered on the curves of her hips and full thighs in which the rope dug delightfully, even more so by every vain movement to escape her binds.

Madara grinned. He had brought her where he wanted. Full, beautiful submission.

Aino's head fell backwards to the sound of a chest deep groan. _She needed him._ Her strength and will were vanishing, crushed by her soaring arousal. Her limbs stopped responding. She couldn’t resist any longer. _She needed him now._ Completely bared for his hungry and fatal eyes to devour she felt herself swing dangerously close to the edge of insanity. _She needed him right the fuck now._

“Please…” she breathed in between whimpers, her ego and earlier pride crumbling to pieces. The Uchiha walked to meet with her upside down gaze. “Did you say something?” he purred, his nose brushing playfully with hers.

The seamstress gulped loudly. “Please… Touch me… Touch me…” she panted, spreading her legs as far as the rope would allow. 

Madara chuckled at how desperate her plea resounded in his ears, his own arousal becoming harder to control the longer he stared at her voluptuous curves. She was so lovely like this, tormented and begging. His fingertips traced her cheek ever so gently and as they went down took with them a wave of goosebumps to her hip and interlaced thigh. Two strong hands found her knees and forced her legs to open wider, earning a cry from the seamstress at the binds burying deeper into her flesh. While she and her heated cheeks turned away, the Uchiha licked his lips at the sight of her drenched womanhood and glistening juices running down from it. 

“Please…” She whimpered, tensing into his grip. Smirking, he licked and nibbled at the soft skin of her inner thigh, causing more of those ego-stroking sounds to reach his ears. “Please who?” He asked all smug.

A grunt rumbled behind bitten lips. “Please… Lord Uchiha…” She begged some more, her voice breaking.

“Yes?” His baritone voice hummed in between love bites to the supple flesh. “What do you want from me, Aino dear?” He caught a glimpse of the utter frustration painted on her face as she managed to lock her eyes with his and eventually snapped: “For all gods’ sake Lord Uchiha, please! Please! Make me cum!”

Such unhinged words made him grin wider. “Oh… I see.” He replied, each second between his words more lingering than the other. “Well… Since you asked so nicely…” He purred before burying his face between her legs.

Aino’s entire body arched when he kissed and licked her wet cunt, his tongue weaving playfully between her folds while her mouth released some of the most delicious moans he had ever heard. He grinned as he tasted her passionately; eager to see how long she would last under his skillful attack. The tip of his tongue traced more sensual patterns on her nether lips before moving to the engorged bundle of nerves crowning them, tickling it with quick flicking licks. She cried out in pleasure, her hips riding his tongue greedily in the quest to satiate her carnal need as fast as possible. 

With a low groan his arms laced around her legs and held her even closer as he lapped hungrily at the glistening trails covering her inner thighs. She was so wet for him, and he was determined not to let a single drop of her essence go to waste. He followed the last drop right back to her pussy, taking in her sweetness before titillating her swollen bud again, this time with more fervor. She replied with as much desire in a deep, lengthy moan, drowning further in this delightful bliss she had sought for the entire evening.

A familiar pressure started building within her as he kept his pace and drew more and more high pitched sounds from his guest. He was driving her into utter madness; unleashing sensations within her equally as mad and she loved it. One command slipped from her lips, barely articulated among a torrent of moans. The Uchiha happily obliged and devoured her harder, pouring all his lust for her in his deed and soon enough her paroxysm came crashing upon her.

It felt as if her very being had shattered in a million pieces. Aino let out the loudest moan, quickly followed by a series of groans as the waves of pleasure ravaged all of her from the inside. Held tight in the rope’s embrace her body trembled from the delightful high while Madara watched, wiping his smirking mouth with the back of his hand. 

The halting in her breath died down as seconds poured, ending with a long and tired exhale and her body going limp. Aino swung in the air, a numb and shapeless pendulum. All around and beneath closed eyes was emptiness and silence. Her senses had shut down completely, leaving her suspended in a limbo where she couldn’t think or feel, only feast on the leftovers of her peak. 

Madara shivered as his Sharingan took in this exquisite sight. He had tamed her, conquered her.

A spasm ran through her when the wood above cracked and soon after her arms and back came into contact with the hard tatami floor, giving her back some sense of space. A cold kunai blade slowly glided against her skin and as it cut loose the rope circling her chest blood flew again with all its warmth. Madara rotated her carefully to the side and proceeded to do the same with her legs and wrists and undid all the loops until she was finally fully free of her binds. Unfolding her sore limbs proved to be a delicate operation, and if it was not for the Uchiha helping her and lifting her up against him she would’ve struggle for much longer. As the numbness slowly left her body she laid there by his side, still and spent.

The Uchiha remained kneeled there for a while, careful not to disturb his guest’s peaceful moment. Of all the things he had seen in his life, the sight of a vanquished woman resting in his arms was one of the most beautiful. The kind of beauty one would need in an existence weaved from war and horror, dyed in the blood of one’s kin. 

He sighed deeply, his Sharingan vanishing behind black irises and traces of doubt settling in his mind.

Against his chest Aino stirred and raised blinking eyes at him, calm and relaxed as if she had come back from a deep slumber. Unlocking herself from his hold she stretched her aching limbs one by one, sighing happily at the pleasant sensations coursing her muscles. As she brought her arms to her naked breasts she looked at the lines of scratched skin scattered on her body where rope had hugged her in a harsh yet sensual embrace. She was free to move again after what felt like an eternity of bondage.

Her hands pushed the wild locks away from her face. “I… honestly cannot tell if I’ve been through hell or paradise.” 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Madara replied, laughing at the awe struck expression accompanying her statement.

His attention lingered on her lips as she offered him a kind smile. Those plush, sensual lips from which such intoxicating sounds and pleas spilled only moments before. Beneath the thin layer of red tint, promises of warmth and softness beckoned him and oh, did he crave them at this instant. He found himself leaning in closer and closer, until a strict set of fingers met with his mouth, pushing him away gently. 

“I don’t kiss my one night stands.” Aino declared in a stern tone.

“Please.”

Her eyes widened. Did she hear him right? The great Madara Uchiha saying “please”? To her of all people? Never in a million years would she have thought such a word was part of his vocabulary. Her head tilted as she stared at the foreign expression on his face. Where pride and arrogance would usually sit, there was something genuine and much more vulnerable. Longing? Melancholy? She couldn’t really tell. What she was sure of is that this softer side of Madara was as much inviting.

Aino held his stare and nodded, more of a reflex than a conscious move, a hand pressing on his chest as she leaned in. 

He pressed his lips against hers in a slow and soft kiss, neither shy nor fierce. As she started responding his arms instinctively wrapped around her waist and soothing warmth spread throughout his body. Soon there was no space left between them, both too busy tasting each other's sweet gentleness. When he opened his mouth to deepen their kiss, Aino pulled away. Eyes still shut her forehead came to rest against his while her hands enveloped his broad shoulders, shaky breaths escaping her mouth. 

She shouldn’t have done that, but it was too late: the venom of his kiss had already sipped into her veins.

_Damn you, Madara Uchiha._

Her hands on each side of his face she pulled him back and crashed her lips onto his, effectively knocking all wind from his lungs and any rational thoughts away. She laced her arms around his neck as he responded eagerly in a heated kiss, her restless fingers tangling in his wild mane of dark hair while his traced the sensual curve of her back.

Breaking the kiss to draw breath he rested his eyes on that undergarment robe she was still wearing. It had been there way too long to his taste. In a matter of seconds he slid it off of her shivering form and threw it aside, finally getting rid of the last rampart between him and her naked body. A light blush colored her cheeks as his thirsty mouth found hers again, feverish hands stroking eagerly every inch of her skin. One found her left breast and started kneading it gently while his thumb played with her hardened nipple. He drank the sweet moans coming from her mouth, feeding further his arousal. The seamstress grinned against his lips, her fingertips trailing down his toned pectoral towards his own nipples, making him shiver in anticipation. 

But the playful teasing never came. Instead she pushed him to the ground and before he could move, straddled his strong, muscular body. She silenced his grunt of disapproval with another fiery kiss. Her hands caressed from his sides to his chest, following the soft relief of his defined muscles before she stopped at his nipples to pinch them slightly. The volume of the moan he let out when she broke their kiss made her chuckle. She continued to torture the sensitive buds while she moved to his neck, placing lustful kisses and loving bites wherever she saw fit. 

Chills gathered into her lower belly when she felt his rock hard erection poke her womanhood from underneath his trousers. Feeling cheeky she rocked her hips back and forth, slow and steady against his throbbing cock and soon enough she was rewarded with delightful deep groans. She kept her pace as she attacked his neck and collarbone once more, the friction down below soon causing her to gasp softly in pleasure.

His hands came to rest on her hips as she grinded against him, but instead of encouraging her movement he spanked her already mistreated backside. Hard.

Aino barely had time to cry out in surprise when Madara rolled her over and pinned her arms out of the way. “You just can’t get enough now, can you?” He purred before kissing her forcefully, to which she replied by deepening the kiss, their tongues feisty and demanding.

Two strong arms encircled her and forced her to stand up along with him. Once on their feet she claimed his mouth again, and with a grunt he lifted her up against him and walked to his bed where he laid her down, but didn't join her yet. Aino dragged herself to the pillows behind her, settling down on the bed in her naked majesty as she hungrily watched the Uchiha finally discard his last piece of clothing. This man was truly a feast for hungry eyes. Hers traveled up and down his glorious physique, appraising the new sight of his well-defined thighs and even more so the sight of his girthy length, fully erected under a patch of coarse dark hair. She opened her legs wide to reveal her womanhood, drenched and inviting. Such a tempting offer to the leader of the Uchiha, and he didn’t think twice before taking it.

Madara crawled on top of her like a feline on top of his prey, his bare skin brushing against hers sending chills of delight down his spine. Their mouths joined in another kiss where their tongues wrestled for dominance in between satisfied gasps, a match too soon lost by the seamstress when the Uchiha bit her lower lip. She tried to retaliate by biting him in return but failed to do so, yet as his deep chuckle filled her ears her smirk grew wider. Her furtive hand encircling his cock quickly turned that chuckle into a groan and then into a full fleshed moan when she started stroking it, something she had so craved to do. The other hand followed in the trail of its twin but opted to settle on the Uchiha’s firm, lovely ass instead. While she kept on with her sensual attack on his cock she massaged his buttocks, biting her lip at the sound of his arousal and at the feeling of her own growing deep inside.

Then out of the blue she spanked him.

And he cried out in pleasure.

The fact hit them both at the same time, as soon as he caught his breath. Aino stared at him for the few seconds that followed, barely containing her laugher. “You like to be spanked that much, my Lord?” She said, truly amused by the result of her earlier impulse.

“Why, you little…” The rest of his words got drowned into a feral growl as he pressed his body against her, capturing her hands and pinning them above her head before lashing out bites and rough kisses on her neck. The grip of one single warrior’s hand around her wrists tightened when she arched underneath him, effectively keeping her in place for his little revenge. As furtively as she did to him Madara brought his fingers to her aching cunt, determined to return the favor and to render her unable to speak more nonsense.

Aino moaned softly as his skilled fingers explored her slick folds, her desirable hips bucking to meet his hand and harvest the pleasure blooming there. Once thoroughly coated with her sweet essence he pushed two fingers inside her wet core and watched as her head fell backwards in bliss. With every movement of these two curled up fingers his guest turned further into a horny panting mess, which brought one devilish grin on his face. To please a woman was so easy… As easy as casting his most destructive jutsus.

And Madara was very much inclined to destroy her a second time.

Encouraged by his own guttural roar his hands found their way to the soft flesh of her thighs and propelled them up until her knees met with her heaving breasts. There she lay beneath him, spread wide and mouth agape ready to begin a sinful symphony for him. Aino's hands and arms came to rest on his shoulders, holding on tight as she welcomed him between her legs and let him align his manhood with her wet sheath. 

She gasped audibly as the Uchiha filled her in one hard thrust and began a frenetic and hungry pace. His eyes swirled into red at the erotic spectacle unraveling beneath him, growls rumbling deep down in his throat each time he defiled her flesh and reaped the sharp bites of pleasure for himself. Aino had surrendered once more to her lust, her nails digging further into his back every time he slammed into her. The way she groaned and moaned, the way her curvy hips rolled with his, ever so demanding, begging without words, had him curse all gods above them. 

In a heated heartbeat Madara stood up on his knees, forced the woman on all fours and in their rough embrace claimed her womanhood again. The sensations that came with this change of position brought Aino closer to the stars. With every deep thrust his feral growls filled her ears while his large cock would brush that sweet spot within her and stir more of that raw pleasure deep in her insides. As her arms slowly gave way she threw a glance behind: The sight of the Uchiha's eyes half closed in ecstasy, his hair falling messily on a face adorned with the most wicked smile, the lovely shapes of his sculpted body rippling as he bucked into her… That sight bit deep within, feeding that fire between her thighs.

Her admiring him only lasted that long before he grabbed her hair and yanked her head backwards, while his other hand captured her side. As he quickened the pace her slick core enveloped his manhood even tighter to adjust to his rough ministrations and add to his selfish bliss. He fucked her unforgivingly, the ever building pressure in his cock urging him to take more of her and claim more of these irresistible sensations from her drenched cunt. His low guttural growls soon got drowned out by with the horny sounds coming from his lover. His lips curled into a grin. Not so stubborn anymore now, was she?

"Ma… Mada…" His ears perceived before her words drowned in a mewl.

The hand that held her hair twisted to catch more of her locks. "That's right… Say my name." He panted before lashing out bites on her exposed back.

Aino could barely catch her breath in between hard thrusts. "Ma-Madara…" She managed to articulate.

The palm of his hand came crashing on her ass, earning a cry from her. "Say it again!"

"Madara!" She shouted, effectively filling the Uchiha with pride.

The reward for her obedience came in the form of his hand leaving her ass to go play with her pussy. She whimpered in all her obscenity beneath him while he kept shattering and pleasing her, drinking his fill and soon enough her inner walls started pulsing around his shaft. He rammed into her with all his might, the pitch of her moans flying higher and higher until she tumbled over the edge in a loud cry. His frantic pounding continued after her body had collapsed in the bed until he too came loudly, his head falling back and his thirst for her finally quenched.

He kept bucking into her as deeply as he could to harvest the very last bits of pleasure, fingers curled on the supple flesh of her sides, all accompanied by a string of soft moans as the final drops of his seed spilled inside her. Soon after, he too collapsed in a wave of shudders.

Madara rolled onto one side of the bed, panting and spent. His chest bore a thin layer of sweat, glistening under the dancing light of the candle as his breathing found its natural pace again. Black irises glanced to his left where the still form of his lover lay, also recovering from their shared height. The sight brought a drowsy smile to his face. Even though the years kept piling up, the Uchiha leader was without a doubt still in his prime.

She met his gaze and as soon as she did, a particular moment of their wild ride came into her mind. Her grin grew wider, and wider, until she burst out with laughter she could no longer control. Madara lost no time and grabbed her by the waist, bringing her close enough for his lips to meet hers. Aino melted into the kiss, her fingers running through his hair as he drowned her in sweet delight. As they parted he placed a finger on her mouth. Fine then, it would be their little secret.

With one last kiss to her exquisite lover the seamstress brought the wool blanket over them both, sheltering their heated skin from the ever cooling breeze. He offered her his arm and as she cozied up in his embrace she watched him softly drift into sleep. Just like smiling, the peaceful afterglow of love-making did suit him well. Soon enough her own eyes felt heavy, the strain of her evening with Madara hitting her with full force. She went to nudge her face into his neck when she jolted.

Aino blinked once, then several times again. It was just a shadow. Yet… She could have sworn she had seen two bright yellow eyes staring at her. She looked again. 

Nothing. 

Nothing but a fragment of her exhausted imagination, quite evidently. Not minding the matter further she laid her head down and took in the fragrance of her lover. With him by her side nothing would dare to come to her, and on this thought she joined Madara into a world of darkness and dreams.

* * *

The moon was about to kiss the horizon, Gods knew how long after the sublime creature by his side had surrendered to sleep. She was laying still and undisturbed, her nakedness hidden away from his eyes, enveloped in the warmth and comfort of the blanket. Only her arms were bare, resting above her head on the pillow as if to frame her face. The sound of her breathing, slow and deep, filled the ears of a very much awake Madara.

So peaceful.

_So vulnerable._

The gaze upon her once thoughtful turned crimson as his fingertip traced the line of her jaw. "Sleep well Aino, for you'll be among the very few I will regret." He whispered, allowing his lips to caress hers one last time and his Sharingan to catch the moment.

The shadows smiled in unison with him. A wide, wicked smile. No. Hell no. There would be neither doubt nor mercy. His weapon and most of all his eyes were ready, pulsing with power into their sockets at this very moment.

He would accomplish his destiny and they would dance. _They would all dance._


	5. The Perks of Business with an Uchiha

"Madam? Madam…?” A high-pitched voice gently called.

Aino stirred under the cover and opened an eye to see the young girl from earlier, bent over her with a lit candle lamp in hand. Her first instinct would have been to turn around, away from this bright light and beg for five more minutes, but her brain was quick to remind her she wasn't home. After stretching her aching limbs she sat up, an arm keeping the sheets against her naked body. The bedroom was still plunged in the same darkness than the one she had fallen asleep in, though she could see the lighter shades of blue nearing the horizon through the window. However, the spot in bed next to her was empty. She placed a hand where her lover had laid hours ago, only to feel a cold surface. Her sigh of disappointment was without surprise. Important men had better things to do than to stay in bed.

Kaori got back on her feet, leaving the lamp on a small table beside the modesty screen. “You should be heading home. You have everything you need behind the screen, and here are your belongings.” She said as she presented Aino with bamboo woven trays containing her clothing neatly folded as well as her hair jewelry, all placed near the screen for convenience.

The reality of time came back to her like a slap in the face. Morning would come soon and she could not, absolutely not be seen inside the Uchiha compound and outside hers like this. Damn right she should be heading home, and right now, before Haru's night shift end and she's spotted by someone else much less tolerating. Pumped with the hot adrenaline of panic she rushed behind the rice paper screen, not even bothering with her own modesty. Muttering curses upon curses, mostly directed at herself, she grabbed the cloth floating in the large basin of hot water and scrubbed herself, paying special attention to the mess that had dripped down her thighs during the night. The underwear robe followed immediately after, clinging nastily on still wet skin. The growing need for haste didn’t help her case and she cursed herself some more for her clumsy hands failing the basic tasks of getting dressed. In the end, even if largely imperfect, the hardest part of the job was done. One more thing left. Snatching the obi from the tray something dropped on top of her foot, which made her jump. Intrigued, she kneeled and grabbed the shiny object and upon closer inspection her eyes widened. 

It was the ornamented tie Madara wore when she had delivered the suit. Attached to the black braided cord was this sculpted golden pin, representing a single sakura flower surrounded with a few leaves. Aino brushed the surface of the detailed petals she was seeing up close for the first time. Facing her was the flower of warriors, of a short life coming to an end in terrible but honorable death. The way it was hidden in the folds of her belt couldn’t be accidental, and she doubted the young Kaori was behind it. Was this truly meant for her?

A knock on the screen chased away her thoughts. Putting the pin away under her collar along with the rest of her jewellery she attached the obi in place, omitting everything but the essential steps and pulled the ugly knot behind her. Eventually she came out a bit disheveled but at least she was clothed. No need to bother with a neat finish. She had to get out of here as soon as possible.

But not before she saw him one last time.

“Do you know were Mad- I mean Lord Uchiha went?” She asked, breathless from her battle against time.

“I have no idea. He left the compound an hour ago after giving me instructions.” Kaori answered, removing the sheets from the bed and bunching them up inside a pillow case.

Aino’s eyes lit up. “What kind of instructions?”

The girl walked to the study corner, closely followed by the seamstress, and grabbed the wooden food box that was placed on the desk. She undid the lock and opened it, revealing a small bowl half filled with a light brown liquid. With all the grace required from her Kaori lifted the bowl from the box and placed it at the corner of the desk where Aino stood. She sighed when the strong smell of the beverage reached her nostrils.

“My master urges you to drink this to the last drop.” The servant said, visibly bothered by the pungent aroma.

The seamstress threw a look at Kaori before glancing at the beverage again, an amused smirk drawn on her face. None of this was surprising in the end. If Madara Uchiha didn’t want to take a wife, he also didn’t want a child and certainly not with a lower class woman he fancied for a night. That was perfectly understandable. At least he cared about the aftermath of his intimate actions and Aino commanded him for that. If he hadn’t she would have taken things into her own hands like she did several times before.

She brought the bowl to her lips and drank the abortifacient drug in a single gulp. Before the empty bowl was back in the box the sudden bitterness ravaged her tongue and throat, making her gag and cough violently. It took all her strength to calm down and breathe to stop her retching. Once her stomach accepted the drink of the harlots, after a long painful minute, she prayed that it would purge her insides from the Uchiha’s seed.

Her glassy eyes found the horrified young girl beside her. “Did Lord Uchiha say anything else?” 

“He… He thanks you and he wishes you well.” Kaori replied while fidgeting with her apron.

Aino gave her a tender smile. That poor girl was certainly too young to understand what was going on with her master inviting random women and making them drink awful things. 

“That’s most kind of him.” She said, glancing down at the bed she had shared with Madara, who was likely to not come back anytime soon. “Anyway, I should be going now. I know the way out, you can go and rest.”

“No need, madam. Please, let me walk you out.” The servant assured her, true to her manners. Aino complied and followed Kaori out of Madara’s property, glancing one last time at these rooms that had welcomed their moments together. As the faint light of the lamp illuminated their way she noticed that everything had been cleaned up and was back to their rightful place. It was pristine, as if nothing had happened here. 

She took her cape and draped it around herself before the duo stepped outside. The wind had risen during the night and had brought with it the first traces of frost. The two ladies walked hastily through the patio, paying extra attention to the slippery stones beneath their feet, and crossed towards the main gate. As cautious as ever Kaori looked around for any presence, then opened the heavy wooden door just enough for the seamstress to slip through. 

Before exiting the compound, Aino turned to the young girl. “Thank you, Kaori. Now please run back inside away from the cold.”

“Have a safe trip home, madam. Goodbye.” Kaori answered, her teeth already chattering.

As soon as Aino left Uchiha territory the door closed behind her and the little steps behind it disappeared into the night. She gulped the furr out of her mouth and started walking away, her head filling up with thoughts. It was hard to tell herself her steamy evening was already over and that in a few hours reality would smack her right across the face with its lot of responsibilities. As the Uchiha compound disappeared behind her below the horizon she wrapped her arms around her shivering body. It was sore all over and begging for more rest. If luck was still with her she would still get a few hours of sleep. Aino watched the shy halo of light blooming low in the sky, a content smile drawn on her face. She had just spent a night with Madara Uchiha and boy, what a night.

* * *

It felt like bare seconds between the time she closed her sleepy eyes in the dark early hours of morning and being shook awake way too vigorously to her taste. There was noise nearby, but it was muted by the blank buzzing in her head. The light was bright, jarring to her eyes like this firm hand was to her cramped muscles. As consciousness returned to her in bits, her surroundings took on their usual shape and her ears picked up actual syllables. Her name… Her name said again and again tainted with a veil of annoyance.

“Aino! Aino, for all gods’ sake wake up already!” The voice of her mother repeated, while she shook her with more insistence. 

Lifting her head proved to be a bad initiative. The pain travelled up, throbbing brightly on its way, and the pressure applied by her palm failed to provide relief. Her entrails weren’t doing any better, and judging by the sensation between her legs the drug had started its work. A grunt escaped her mouth. She had brought this upon herself and she hated to admit that.

“There you go!” She patted her daughter on the head. “Hey… Is there something wrong? You look dreadful.”

Her mother’s concern touched her, but in no way would she tell her the truth. She was in no shape to withstand that same old argument about men, especially if said truth was topped with that Uchiha cherry. “I… I’m on my period. It’s painful.” She replied in half a lie.

The old woman sighed, her tender hand stroking a messy mane of hair. “Oh… I feel you, dear. But I’m afraid you’re gonna have to endure. You need to get ready right now. You’re leaving for Suna in less than an hour.”

Aino sat up, still tightly wrapped in her warm covers and watched her mother open the curtains and the window. “Suna?” 

“Yes! We ran out of dye and thanks to the influence of a certain customer and the many people it brought to our shop, we can now afford the superior quality dyes from the land of wind. Take only what’s necessary with you and meet the convoy in the courtyard as soon as you’re ready. Hurry now!” She said before leaving in a hurry herself.

Both her hands ran through her hair while she processed the information. _Great. I’m sent across the lands to the damn desert. That’s a new one._ It was probably an idea from their leader, or rather a whim. Aino huffed. The idea of walking all day long away from home didn’t enchant her one bit. She would go beyond the village walls to harvest the wool and silk without any problem, even go rinse the dye off from their fabric in the freezing river water, but this? This couldn’t befall her at a worse moment. But as much as she hated it, she had no choice.

The seamstress sighed deeply as she rose from bed and stretched her sore limbs before undoing the buttons of her pyjama top. She threw one glance down on herself and much to her relief the drug had worked its magic: Her thighs, trousers and even the bed sheets were stained with fresh blood. No Uchiha bastard would see the light of day. Probably the only good news she could care about.

The once immaculate cotton sheets landed into the large basket beside the door, along with the rest of her nightwear. Upon meeting with the mirror for her morning toilette, Aino flipped. It appeared that the Uchiha didn’t go lightly on her. At all. Her collarbones and cleavage were covered in dark purple spots. She inspected them closely, brushing and gently pushing on the bruised skin, only to grunt at the display and silently curse Madara. These would without a doubt linger for days. A way to keep her memories vivid a bit longer, but also a great pain in the ass to hide on a weeklong business trip with family. At least she had the excuse of cold damp weather and, later, possible sandstorms to wear very covering clothing.

Out of curiosity she glanced at her buttocks, only to find there a much bigger set of bruises than on her chest. "Huh." She let out with no surprise whatsoever. At least this situation would be much easier to handle.

Once the bite of cold water on her face faded, she sighed. Clan duties primed over everything else. As much as she wanted to rest and daydream about her eventful night, there was no time to slack.

After cleaning herself from her so-called period and getting dressed she opened her drawer to grab a change of clothes, an extra shawl and a handful of basic hygiene products to put into a medium sized backpack. She spared a little moment to gaze at the priceless kimono, resting neatly with the golden pin at the very bottom of the drawer, before pushing it closed. No time to grab breakfast. The convoy had probably already charged food supplies into the carriages anyway. Once her hair braided away from her face and after one last look in the mirror to check her marks were covered, Aino exited her room to meet with her clansmen.


	6. Epilogue: Now, dance for me!

The darkness creeping behind thick clouds marked the end of a grayish day. In the streets of Konoha rain was pouring in showers, washing away the last remnants of winter and forcing people to take shelter. To endure this kind of weather was a small price to pay in order to soon enjoy the beauty of spring and the festivities of the New Year.

Behind the closed workshop in the windswept compound, the Shiraishi clan had gathered by the fire in the dining room. Most of them had their hands busy either with handiwork or preparations for the upcoming supper, yet their focus was on that child sporting a bright smile, going from one person to the other with the same joy. The restless boy pointed towards the ceiling. “He summoned lightning bolts from the sky with his Raiton and I dodged them all like this…” He said sprinting to the opposite corner of the room, leaping from side to side. 

All faces turned to follow him as he unfolded the tale of his first exam. Haru laughed heartily as Naoki passed him while mimicking the sound of lightning, always in admiration for the energy the younger generation was displaying. The boy stopped once he had circled the entire table and pointed at the head band he was now wearing with pride. “I’m a genin now!” He declared to the assembly. “Soon I’ll become a powerful shinobi and I’ll be able to protect my sister, grandma Otome, my aunts and all my cousins!” He turned to face the woman beside him, a blush spreading on his cheeks. “And you mother, of course.”

Aino’s gaze drifted from her work in progress to witness the tender scene between the two. “Oh sweetheart, you’re adorable.” Her cousin and future head of the clan said to the child while embracing him with all the strength of motherly love. Naoki first melt in the embrace then after a couple seconds struggled his way out, the uneasy smile on his face betraying that embarrassment all teenagers-to-be felt towards their parents. Seeing him all flustered his mother switched to a pat on the shoulder, visibly moved by the sight of her son becoming a man with each passing day.

The seamstress reciprocated a smile when Naoki looked at all his clansmen in search for approbation. Here he was, the very first shinobi of the clan, their new pride. In between the stitches stretching on her knitting needles Aino couldn’t help but wonder how the boy would fare with the path he had chosen. Until now, the role of Shiraishi men remained within the family. They were skilled craftsmen, and guardians of the women’s hereditary talent. For Naoki to forsake one of the two, or both all together would be unprecedented. Still, to manage both ways of life didn’t seem that impossible to the Shiraishi woman. The boy was promised to a great future no doubt, and she hoped the burden of both clan duties and harsh shinobi training wouldn’t weight too much on his young shoulders.

As Naoki intertwined his fingers into mudras for his audience to see, Aino’s eyes lifted towards the windows where she could swear the glass had vibrated. She stared for a while, but was only met with raindrops pouring along the transparent surface. Another calamity of the weather perhaps. She brushed it aside and the rhythmic dance of needles continued. A few seconds went by before she heard them vibrate again, this time accompanied by a loud rumble coming from outside. All turned towards the source of the noise, their faces painted with confusion. 

“Hey, slow down my boy!” Haru exclaimed. “No need to summon actual lightning!”

Naoki looked at his great uncle then at the window with worry. “It wasn’t me… It… It wasn’t even the mudra for the Raiton!” He stuttered, taking a step backwards. Aino slapped her work on the table and stood up. Her vision was impaired by the small dozen of heads looking through the windows, but caught a glimpse of people running, their feet splashing and slipping in the puddles.

Then there was nothing but noise, loud and deafening, and pain, so much pain coursing through her body as she hit the wooden wall behind her with force and fell on the ground. Her lungs begged for breath as soon as her consciousness returned and gasping for air only caused her chest to burn more. Lifting her head she blinked the blur away, a hand holding her ribs and a metallic taste filling her mouth. To her horror her clansmen were lying on the floor among the debris, some unconscious and other writhing themselves out of the room. All around her was the sound of people screaming and shouting for help, the men still able to stand on their feet helping the wounded out of here, and pain. _So much pain._ Panic rising, Aino looked down at herself. Shards of glass were planted in the skin of her arms, drawing blood out in thin drips and she was covered in dust. Her gaze then went to the windows and the wall that had been completely blown off only to see more ravages and a large puff of black smoke filling the sky afar. Aino approached the hole in the wall with unstable steps, hissing at her broken ribs when she distinguished a silhouette dancing behind the gray clouds and flames.

Her jaw dropped when the head of a giant fox emerged roaring, debris of nearby houses still falling from its mouth. With one clawed hand he swept at the buildings before him, blowing them to smithereens effortlessly, before its gaze found the elite ninja squadron attacking it from the side.

The beast blinked and terror sat deep into Aino’s heart, her lips parted in a silent scream.

The Sharingan. 

_His_ Sharingan.

The voice of her uncle screaming her name reached her ears, but never got processed further. She didn’t even bulge when he grabbed her arm and started pulling. A single tear ran down her cheek as she watched the nine-tailed demon ravage her beloved Konoha, following the command and betrayal of a man she had dared to adore for one single night. Haru tugged on her arm with more conviction, enough to earn a glance from her, full of hurt and horror. The old man placed a hand on her back and initiated their run to the nearest shelter, abandoning their things behind.

Her legs where running on their own accord, mimicking those of Haru out of pure survival instincts. Every breath was a trial, like a dagger thrusting in her lung every time her feet pounded the muddy ground, but she couldn’t stop. If she did, she would know the same fate as the corpses she was jumping over. Behind them the nine-tailed demon roared, a sound deafening to their ears despite the growing distance between them and the monster. Aino braced herself. Beyond the rain the bottom of the cliff was on sight along with the groups of elite ninjas guiding the civilians inside the shelters burrowed deep into the rocks. She held tight onto Haru’s hand. Soon he and her family would be safe.

The loud voices of the masked men carried the broken body of the seamstress when it showed increasing signs of weakness. Only a few more steps. Only one last effort and everything would be over.

It all came as fast as lightning.

The shockwave was so violent the earth trembled and brought them all to their knees. In the midst of rocks and wood, the dismembered bodies of what used to be humble citizens of Konoha flew away and fell all around the now gaping hole in the cliff.

Aino screamed. 

Her shaky hands covered her tearful eyes, in which this morbid image was still printed. Powerless. Even the elite of Konoha was powerless. They had been wiped away in a heartbeat. Groaning and covered in mud, Haru lost no time and pulled her up on her feet. If they wanted to preserve their lives, they had to run to the other shelter entrance, but Aino was petrified. As her eyes met once again with those of the fox demon her mind slipped into a horrible realization. 

The truth was there, right in front of them, spilling the blood of hundreds of innocents. It couldn’t be otherwise. When Madara Uchiha came to her, it wasn’t enemies he had planned to attack, but his own village. All along he had planned to turn against them all.

And she had helped him.

She choked on her own cry as guilt befell her in all its nauseating and crushing weight.

_What have I done?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Consider leaving a kudo and/or a comment if you liked my fic!


End file.
